Tales From Knighthood Book 1: Mutiny
by Princess Taira
Summary: The Knights of the round table have disbanded and a new evil is beginning to rise. The now Princess of the land is outcast and must find the knights. However is the quest over before it's begun? Chapter 23 updated! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Night

**I cannot take full credit for this, this is a fiction nased on the RP between myself and my very good friend who usuallygoes by the name Cobra_Roll. He shares halfhe credit ^^**

**Book 1: Mutiny**

**Chapter 1: Encounters**

The sound of hooves clattered against the castle drawbridge. The fugitive's breath rattled in the cold air, their knuckles white as they grasped onto the horses reigns for dear life in the gallop. Their ragged cloak swaying and snagging in the wind as with their free hand they wrapped it across their body to keep warm.

Moments after they had escaped the castle, the thunder of more hooves was heard pursuing the chase, "Do not allow the cretin to escape!" the captain's voice echoed down wind, so the escapee heard his words,

"The crown shall have his head for a trophy!" the knights jeered in response to his shouts and the cracks of reigns sounded, spurring the chase onwards.

The rider kept going forwards, being forced into the cold clutches of the Shrouded Forest that rose up in front of them. The long twisted branches of the trees snared around them in a merciless grip. The hunt forcing them deeper and deeper within…

Bitter from hearing the shouts, the escapee growled to themselves, "the crown IS mine…" there was a restrained anger in the thief's voice, having to keep quiet. The reigns cracked commanding the horse to a stop as the forest became too dense even for horseback. Muttering again under his breath the rider jumped down and made a dash for it through the thick ferns in a bid for their freedom.

The party had just caught up to find nothing but an abandoned horse without a rider. Nobody could be seen, except the snapped twigs and makeshift path were the fugitive had forced themselves to run.

"Find the thief! See to it they are bought before me. I care not if dead or alive just find them!" shouting it more as a warning to the thief, knowing they couldn't of gotten far.

The thief was already making their way now on foot, the supposed 'stolen goods' strapped to a bag on their thigh. "this is ridiculous... you would of thought Father would of employed decent knights..." He sighed as he waded his way through a small boggy area. Underneath the hood, he wrinkled his nose as the stench of stagnant water lingered in the air. "this is ridiculous…" he repeated, pulling themselves behind a bush and out of the water.

The guards were searching on foot too, following the path and gathering the small snags of cloaks they could see on braches. It eventually lead them towards the bog where the thief was unable to be seen. Looking to one another they shook their head, giving up the pursuit and returned back to their captain. "There won't be any time to continue this search tonight. Surround the entrance to the forest. See to it the thief cannot escape! Starve them out!"

The thief lifted their head, his heart racing as he heard the barking orders of the commander and sighed, "well thats just great.." Pulling themselves up they began to climb up the nearest tree. From this height they could catch a view of the guards as they worked. Those chasing had set up a small camp in the distance. The leaves and the evening sky providing perfect light and cover to hide. The thief slowly watched as the guards began to move out… leaving nothing but silence and only the beating of their own heart against their ribcage… His breath rattled, emitting small silvery wisps of cold breath into the night air, still amazed at being able to escape.

There was nothing to do but sit still now and sit back against the branch of the tree and head rested against the bark. In the distance the sounds of the guards making camp was heard. The sweet smoky scent hung in the air as campfires were lit. The thief's stomach gave a rumble, and then a groan in hunger."urgh not now…" he complained and wrapped his arms across his stomach.

Much to their surprise, the branch that was being sat on gave a loud creak! Turning suddenly, their instincts jumping to the conclusion that a guard had found them. Instead they saw nothing, just the darkness of the night and the outline of the other trees. They frowned confused, and leant back again. A sharp whiplash across their back suddenly came and they were knocked plummeting to the ground with a loud cry. Their hood and cape falling away, revealing… a female face. She lay on her front, her eyes closed tightly and her head against the ground. Long auburn locks fell across her pale skinned face. She gave a disorientated mumble, the strike across her back still lingering with a stinging pain.

"It is a grave error to stray into another's known territory" a foreboding voice spoke from up above.

The assailant jumped down from the tree and stood in front of her. His face hidden by large black hood in a long black robe which hung down the length of his body. From within the shadows of the hood, his eyes were narrowed transfixed on the confused girl. His arm to the side, grasping tightly in his hand a weapon. An outline of a long and thick whip was silhouetted in the darkness. He spoke, drawing his arm back ready to strike again…

"State your Title and what business you have in my Domain".


	2. Chapter 2: Sharp Encounters

"M-my name is… Taira." The girl stuttered as her vision slowly returned. The sound of two feet touched down onto the ground just in front of her and slowly… a shrouded figure silhouetted against the trees stood tall, brandishing the whip in one hand.

"What business do YOU have with my sacred forest oasis?" a cold, timbered voice said from within the hood… Still unsure as to who this assailant was and what she wanted… she remained silent as her head throbbed from the fall. "Speak woman!"

"I-I don't… I j-just need somewhere to hide…" she pleaded. "I-I'm… a Princess." He scoffed at the remark and circled her as she slowly rose and sat up. "Royalty… I see." He whispered harshly. "A likely story…"

Taira just grunted, oblivious to the man's comments as she rubbed her head in pain. The hooded figure watched closely. "Maybe the force that I used was a little… unnecessary." He put in. "…Fine. One night. One night only after which… you scram." Slowly finding her feet, Taira just nodded relieved to find sanctuary even if it was just for a single night. "…Come on."

The light had grown poorer as the night progressed and the way forward had become increasingly hard to see. As the figure lead the way, a small, round lantern seemed to hover at his side as it lit the surrounding trees up in an aqua coloured glow. A magic user..? The trees became more and more dense until eventually… a mass open expanse of clearing and something reflecting on the ground. The moon reflected on a perfectly still lake in the centre. Its waters sparkled even in the faint moonlight. "W-whoa…" she remarked. "Admire whilst you can 'princess', will be the first AND last time you ever see it." He stopped suddenly refusing to turn to face her. "Feel free to make rest until morning. But then… get out of here." His voice lowered to a sinister threat… "I'll be watching you." Before having a chance to argue… the figure had gone. Gone in a spectacular leap from the water's edge into the oasis' depths. Unable to argue… Taira rest against one of the surrounding trees. She thought deeply about what her attacker had said; She certainly didn't look like a princess. All the clothes that clung to her… stolen from castle servants before her escape. She placed her bundle down next to her and checked to see if all was still there. A royal dress, a crown tiara among other 'stolen goods'. All seemed to be there even after the rush to escape. She tied it up before leaning back and shutting her eyes and drifting into an uncertain slumber.

Taira was disturbed some hours later as the bright sun rising over the treetops caused her eyes to twitch. She rubbed her eyes gently and surveyed the area. No sign of the hooded character who had been threatening her the night before. Just the still, sparkling and tranquil waters of the oasis as it lapped quietly at the shore. She made her way over to the edge for a closer look whilst she pulled off the ragged poncho which she had been wearing leaving a small top and shorts. She washed, bringing small palmfuls of water to refresh herself. She opened her eyes to see… colour! Vivid colour beneath the water's surface. With a deep breath… she submerged her head partially and gazed in. Coral… and hundreds of small fish swam happily. Among them, two bright red fish who seemed to be… She retreated suddenly, realizing what they actually were. Two red eyes, bright and lurid. "What… was that?" She was drawn closer trying to see just what they belonged to and held her sword tightly ready to attack whatever this… thing was. Then… almost as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared. She backed away slowly… Bump. "I believe… your time here is up young maiden. I now strongly advise you take your leave." She span round in shock to see the same hooded figure from the night before standing directly behind her and almost instinctively pointed her sword to his chest. Now in broad daylight she could see him properly. He was shrouded from head to toe in a jet black cloak which bore an aquamarine stripe along it's back. "Please..! I have nowhere to go…" He seemed unphased by the blade almost scraping his chest. "You gave me your word that you would leave… but no. I'm afraid you've seen far, far too much to be allowed to leave now. And I can make sure of that…" From within his shroud he produced… Taira's bundle! He must have swiped it when her back was turned. She pressed her sword so it was just in contact with his chest… almost in desperation…

"G-give me those back! They are mine and NOT for the hands of common folk such as yourself!" In one swift movement, he jumped back as his black hood sprayed itself over the ground. The whip that had taken Taira down the night before shot out from within the robes and stopped inches from her own chest. It had a small aquamarine sphere floating within it and several aquamarine barbs which looked razor sharp to the touch. "Now… You would be wise not to stain my name OR honour with such ill temperament." Almost to say he meant business… a loud crackle came from the whip as bolts of tesla arced from one barb to another. "Think you can take me down novice..? Your hands are shaking." She growled at being patronized as her hands trembled. The sudden and unexpected nature of his attack had caught her off guard. After a few seconds, her face of worry soon turned into a satisfied smirk. She swung her sword diagonally down to try and sever the dangerous looking end of the whip. The whip flashed away quickly and jumped back. The whip arched over his back like some kind of twisted scorpion… the whip WAS being manipulated in some way! The number of bolts jumping around the whip suddenly upped in number. "You aren't exactly my type… but if you wish to cross blades… I'm not one to refuse. However, I take great pride in giving my victims the privilege of seeing the one to take their lives…" "Take my life dear one and you will be found guilty of treason to the throne."

A sinister chuckle was heard as he slowly unfolded the hood and robes which had been concealing him all this time. Beneath was a dark skinned male who bore a strange V shaped tattoo across his forehead. The robes now like a long tailing trench coat. "You can know me as Sabre, I protect this sacred piece of land. It has been my home since birth and I have been destined to keep it secure from the tyranny of those like the crown!" Taira stood back grasping her sword firmly as she retorted. "The crown is not tyranny! At least, it won't be under my rule! There is dark magic about! Demons are already threatening and invading Camelot and if they reach here, this place is doomed, just like the city is! Just to know that I've been here… gives them enough cause to attack this place." He glared at her with contempt. "The oasis of the Rem name will NEVER fall to such falsehood." He took two more steps back, ready to pounce. "On guard!"


	3. Chapter 3: Duel!

**Chapter 3: Duel**

Taira's breath rattled slowly as Sabre lay down his challenge, "very well…" she gave a curt nod and grasped the hilt of her sword tightly. She gave a polite bow before the duel was due to start. 'Always politeness before a duel…' her Father's words echoed glumly in her mind.

Sabre stood staring his opponent down, not even a blink or flinch. He seemed completely unphased that a fight was set to begin. The girl lifted her head slowly as she came out of her bow, her expression a little puzzled by this man's approach. She sighed and shook her head 'This is a challenge…' she scolded herself, and nothing was going to change that. He had initiated it and she had accepted. With this in mind she raised the blade high and charged towards he man, swinging the sword down diagonally in a stronger attempt to sever the end of the barbed whip.

As the sword came to impact, Sabre flipped backwards to dodge the initial onslaught, proving he was just as agile in combat as he was controlling his weapon. As he flipped backwards, Taira soon changed the course of her sword direction, swinging it in an arch movement across her head, in another attempt to slice the whip. As Sabre landed firmly on his feet, the whip was still in tact as her attack missed. He glared at Taira with a recognition that she was actually a better fighter then he would have believed her to be, "I see I potentially underestimated your ability with such a weapon, Young Maiden, regardless your end will be swift!"

Taira reacted with a growl and swung her sword round in front of her, preparing herself for her next attack, "'I've already told you! I'm not a common maiden but the Princess herself!" Sabre scoffed with a sarcastic laugh at the comment and soon retorted, "such 'Princesses' running from their OWN servants in fear indeed! Royalty? Hardly likely!" He walked forward menacingly, his black trench cloak billowing as he towered over Taira, "Now Princess…. Swing your best!" He taunted

Taira took a step back, out of his shadow. Growling under her breath as he patronised her. Her knuckles' whitened as she kept the tight grasp around her sword hit, "Patronise me all you will.. But don't say I never warned you if you are found out!" She dashed forward again, sending a series of diagonal blows towards his chest. Much to her surprise, Sabre only cracked the whip in front of him as a warning. He stood still, almost waiting for her to get closer, awaiting her attack.

Seeing the whip now as an easy target. She gave a cry and leapt before bringing her sword down against the barbs, "Huyah!" But the attack was stopped midway! Sabre smirked, she had fallen for the bait and now the blade of her sword lay lodged within the coiled barbs of whip and unable to be pulled free. With a swift flick of his wrist, the whip itself was coiled tightly around the blade, constricting it. He glared at her as they stood face to face, his glare soon turning to a twisted satanic smirk "With this.. What do you do now?" he mocked. This was obviously the moment he had wanted.

Taira furrowed her brow as she saw her blade was trapped. Keeping her teeth clenched she gave a brief tug of the sword in an attempt to dislodge it, but failed. "Don't under estimate me!" she spoke through gritted teeth, determined to get out of his mess. Keeping the blade locked within the whip's barbs she sought another solution and produced a swift kick to the man's stomach. Not expecting such an attack, it was surely effective and winded Sabre slightly as he stumbled back a few steps, grunting loudly. In doing so the hold on the whip was lost and the two weapons finally broke free of one another.. Sabre soon backed of with a loud grunt as he doubled over slightly to regain his breath, "You dare!" The smirk was now gone, wiped from his face and replaced with a look of death as he stood up straight and regained composure. He brandished the whip in his hand again, and cracked it forward against Taira's sword. The time for games was long gone…

The two struck one again, yet again becoming locked in combat, but this time Sabre had a plan…. As the blade locked into the whip's barbs as it had before, blue tesla bolts ran the length of the whip's flail causing the electricity to conduct with the metal of the sword blade. Taira gave a cry, a pain filled cry, as a short but sharply intense jolt ran the course of her arm and eventually her body. "Gaaaaaaaahh!" The bolts crackling as they shocked her, she threw her head backwards, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. In reaction she immediately dropped the sword, letting it fall to ground still in the whip's grasp with a clatter. She grasped her jolted hand that had taken the main brunt of the attack and stumbled backwards. Taira seethed in pain, before falling to her knees in the grass as her legs gave way, her eyes were fixed on Sabre.

Instead of following up on the onslaught, Sabre slowly approached the fallen Princess with a menacing look in his eyes as he soon towered over her. Taira looked up at him before casting a quick look to her blade which lay in the grass and tried to grab it. With a manipulative flick of his wrist, Sabre was quick enough to coil the whips cord around her weapon and throw it aside before she had chance to fight back… "As a fighter I respect you…" he spoke, looking back down on her, "Now don't make me ask you again… Get out!"

There was a moments silence as Taira looked up into the eyes of Sabre, her heart hammering against her chest and her body still ached from the tesla shocks. The silence was soon broken as behind Sabre the sound of a few slow hand claps became louder, almost in applause…

Someone had been watching…


	4. Chapter 4: Compromise

Sabre span around and tensioned his whip ready to strike. The approaching figure was a woman, clothed richly in long robs that trailed behind her. Truly quality worthy of royalty. The attire disarmed Sabre slightly as his whip slackened a little. "Brilliant… More thieving trespassers. What business do YOU have here?" She smiled and shook her head slowly.

"My only business here is to congratulate you! You have managed to capture and disarm the one who has been causing grief by impersonating royalty. In service to the crown, you may finish her and I shall grant you whatever it is you may wish for." Taira shook her head from down on the ground and scrambled to her feet. "You liar! You're no more a queen than I am a god, you sent those demons I know it!" The two's quarrel had left Sabre a little bemused. "Just who the hell are you two?"

Taira opened her mouth to answer but was outspoken by the woman. "Please…" she bowed to him graciously. "I am deeply sorry to stumble upon your home but my forces were seeking this rogue. She has been causing us quite some trouble. Now, please destroy her and nothing will come of this lake." She eyed Sabre up carefully and then smiled. "And you could even be knighted for your services." Taira sighed and shook her head before looking to the ground. "I don't think you understand me… I don't care for knighthood." He sensed something off about the woman's up-front kind approach to a seemingly tense situation. How did she find the lake in the first place? How could she waltz casually claiming to have just 'stumbled upon' it? Sabre continued cautiously. "I'd be VERY interested to know how you could stumble upon a place like this by accident… And until my questions are answered this girl isn't going to be touched." She laughed loudly, seemingly unphased by his bargaining methods. "Of course dear one. A Queen must know her land and likewise all of the people who reside in it. You may believe this oasis is hidden from all, but no place is hidden from the queen's eyes." She smiled and innocently knelt to pick a wild flower. Its stalk snapped with a silent 'tik' and she held It up. Sabre twitched seeing the woman take a sniff of the flower.

Keeping his movements slow, he edged backwards towards where he had thrown Taira's sword and kicked it discreetly back to her where she grabbed hold of it. "And with that one move… Your veil has fallen. I see why you're here… If you know of all the land and all of it's inhabitants then I'm certain that you would be aware that ALL flora on this land is SACRED to my family name! Get away from here." His gaze went from questioning to intent on murder. His blood almost boiling at the offence she had committed. Taira soon joined him and glared at the woman. "Your façade has fallen on blind eyes… leave here." The 'queen' met her gaze and began to pull the petals from the flower one by one, each one littering the ground where she stood. "Very well… but that was your only chance to save your home horse-tamer!" The last petal drifted to the ground as smoke started to billow from where it touched down. It cleared, revealing several demon-dog hybrids almost as a residue. "What now?" The dogs began to bark loudly and Sabre jumped back as his coat flapped in the wind and tried his hardest to fight the demons away. As much as Taira despised this mysterious figure in black, he had spared her death from this 'queen'. She wielded her sword and charged the demons aiding him in the battle. The battle seemed to go nowhere with the dogs being almost unaffected from Sabre's whip or Taira's blade until Sabre shouted. "Princess! I have a plan. Have them all follow me! There's another lake north of here! Get them there and I'll do the rest!" She blinked, surprised at now being acknowledged as princess but nodded. She broke away from the fight and whistled loudly. The pack snarled and turned their attention on Taira and began to dart toward her. Taira blinked not anticipating the speed of them. "Oh shi…" She started before turning and running north for her life. Seeing the pack gaining, he pulled her from the demon's path and ran through the treetops ensuring the dogs followed close behind. "Hold on!"

The trees began to thin out until they had reached another clearing. The waters looked a little dirtier but it was enormous! Sabre let Taira down and looked to her. "Stay here. If anybody is going to die in honour of saving my family's land, it's going to be myself." He leapt down from the tree and sprinted for the reservoir closely followed by the demon hoard. She blinked as he ran into the waters and watched closely. "I do NOT do the damsel in distress princess…" She grumbled, sounding unamused. As the waters splashed and were disturbed the dogs piled in afterward. He had swum to the centre and just waited there, partially submerged. Once all had entered, a scene of great pain was displayed right in front of Taira. The waters lit up fuelled by the harsh jolting power of Sabre's whip. The demons all screamed almost in unison as the quiet harmony of the forest was pierced. The screaming eventually stopped and demons floated in the waters… dead. Sabre was nowhere to be seen. Taira slowly shuffled down from the tree and towards the waters edge to search. "Come on… where are you?"

A single, battered and hooded figure crawled out of the water exhausted. Whip still in hand as he dragged it along the ground behind him. He stumbled three steps before collapsing to the ground soon after. The aquamarine sphere housed in the whip then cracking before shattering into hundreds of glass shards. "Ugh… You doofus…" she growled to herself as she ran over to him. She lifted his head and checked him over slowly before dragging him back to the sanctuary of the trees for some cover. As they came to rest, a new sphere then reformed back into Sabre's whip… a different colour this time however as he came to shortly after. She looked down at him with his head rested on her lap. The first thing Sabre saw was the young girl's eyes looking into his own. "Good to see you're still with us." He jumped in surprise and looked around confused. "I'm… still alive?" He searched around trying to check for something, maybe injuries? She put her hands round his shoulders to calm him down. "Sheeeesh… You're fine!" Once he eventually HAD calmed down, he looked at her again, only to be lightly slapped across the face. "THAT'S for leaving a damsel in distress up a tree."

"Pah… Indeed." He sneered. His gaze eventually settled as he looked at his whip. He noticed the sphere was a different colour but made no real fuss of it. "I'm making one thing clear princess, I don't trust you. But you know something about that sorceress… don't you?" Taira nodded slowly and shut her eyes. "Yes… Her name is Merlina… She was an advisory to my mother and father."

"To the crown?"

"Yes…" She opened her eyes. "My mother trusted her more than anyone else in the castle. She unfortunately didn't know that she was plotting whilst her back was turned. It was eventually the death of her… rest her soul." Sabre seemed a little taken aback from the girl's story and was keen to know more. "I had overheard many tales of regicide… Such would explain the doubts I have surrounding you. What about your father?" She sniffed unhappily. "Dead… With his heart broken from my Mother's death Merlina soon took advantage."

"What about those guards?"

"Searching for me…" she drew a sharp breath. "I was an only child… Thus less of a threat to Merlina's plans. I stole some old servant garments and tried to escape unnoticed. I was trying to get to Black Cauldron Mountain. Two of my father's knights both live there and I know both of them well, especially seeing I was close to the council." Sabre shut his eyes. "I see… So, you're on your way to try and stop this madwoman. I don't know how on earth she came to know of my family's sacred domain… and frankly I don't want to. But if your quest will help protect what is most precious to my family… then be on your way." He bowed his head and stood back. She pushed him teasingly and shook her head. "As for now… I'm not one for formalities. Besides… I'm hardly your run-of-the-mill princess as you've seen." Sabre growled quietly… hardly being one for humour. "The mountain you seek is further north beyond the forest."

"Thank you… Sabre. It is much appreciated." With the parting exchanges given, Sabre leapt back up into the trees and back south towards the lake. Taira watched him disappear and whispered to the wind. "Stay well… Sabre." She turned to see the vast mountain rising above the trees on the near-horizon Clouds had begun to fill the sky and the land darkened a little." She reached the foot of the mountain and stared up it. A long climb was ahead. Rain lightly patted down on her face as the clouds became even thicker. She wiped the raindrops from her brow and decided to seek shelter and rest before the ascent. She sought the cover of nearby trees and waited. The rains had also began to fall around Sabre's oasis. He looked to the skies puzzled… something was off…

* * *

In a castle keep not too far from the entrance to the forest, Merlina sat in a large window-side chair with her hands wrapped around a small crystal ball. She heard the summoned rain fall outside over the kingdom. "Hmm… She must be stopped…" she told herself, tapping her fingers against the artefact.

"The clouds mistress… they gather." A voice said from a shadowed corner.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Evil

Chapter 5: A New Evil

The corner of Merlina's mouth curled up into a twisted smile as she took into account what the voice had said, "so I see…" she gazed longingly out of the window, watching the distant rains sweep the lands outside. Again the voice spoke, this time with a snarl like that of a rabid animal as it hissed, repeating itself, "_The darkness mistress…. Returns… it returns….!"_

The voice irritated her, Merlina stood up impatiently with a swift flick of her long robe, turning to face the dark corner where the voice was coming from. With a sudden growl she cast out her hand, an orb of light beginning to grow within it lighting up the area and revealing the creature hidden within. Small and withdrawn, it was a deformed shell of what appeared to be a noble warrior turned demon. It sat huddled over itself, trembling in the 'bright light', quickly cowering to shield its eyes as it gave agitated hisses.

"The darkness returns because I command it to!" Merlina cried, as she laid sight on the beast. She turned her nose up in disgust, as the he continued to spew inaudible facts and dribble between the muttering of each sentence. As he uttered among random things, the word 'prophecy' seemed to be a constant theme, being whispered between sentences. Every time the beast whispered the word, it looked around, as if it had let slip a precious secret before carrying on with it's nonsense.

Having had enough of the cripple's dreary nonsense, Merlina gave a sudden movement of her wrist. The orb of light she had been holding sent straight to the chained monster, hitting effectively. The attack was so sudden, so sharp and with such precise movements that the beast was enabled one brief look at its 'mistress' before hitting the floor with a thud, eyes closed, Out Cold... She retreated back to her chair, picking up the crystal artefact again. Her eyes piercing into it as she scowled at her own reflection. "the Prophecy… the prophecy… that's all I ever hear!" as if in answer to her statement, a male voice responded…

"Does that.. 'thing' ever shut up?"

A man of great size stood within the doorway... tall and slender, with perfectly straight long black hair. It slowly floated behind him as he slowly entered with two long tails on his black overcoat seemed to do the same. Small 'clinks' of glass could be heard with each step he took. He looked at Merlina with an eased expression as the timber of his meaningful voice addressed her.

"This prophecy cannot interfere with our plans. Do not dismiss it Merlina!"

Merlina's attention darted across the room, connecting her eye contact with his. Keeping hold of the crystal ball still, she stood up storming her way towards him, "Do you not think I understand this?" there was an unmistakeable angry tone to her voice, "Why else would that… thing be here? Certainly not as an ornament to compliment the room" she shook her head in disbelief. "besides where have you been? That stupid girl is out there somewhere-"

"That stupid girl can wait, Merlina." The sorcerer strided a step towards her, his eyes averting to the crystal ball held in her hands, "Same for that poor excuse of a tadpole. Nothing so small as them can threaten our progress," he changed his gaze again, now looking out of the window. Watching the dark clouds as they billowed and rolled across the distant landscape. Black lines of rain fell in their hundreds like little needles to earth below. "The weather is already changing in our favour" the corner of his mouth curled up into a form a smirk.

"Has it slipped your mind that the girl still stands between us and the crown?" Merlina continued to ask her questions before coming to abrupt stop as he changed his topic towards the weather. She too looked out the window, following his look into the horizon. "Let me guess…." she gave a pause as she took in the scene, "The weather was your doing, oh cunning one?"

"It will worsen in time… All evidence of our assault on this land will be washed away in the floods that follow. The girl and all involved with it!"

Keeping her eyes on the weather, Merlina smirked with a nod. She let slip a cruel giggle as he finished telling of their plan, "Heh… that's pretty good" he gave a curt nod in response and turned to the deshrivelled mess still laying out cold in the corner. "and we owe it all to this beast…" He walked over, nudging the beast with the toe of his boot so the body rolled over onto it's back. He looked down triumphant, his smirk continuing to grow across his face, "all he has foretold has occurred. The darkness? Our new reign WILL be the darkness…"

Merlina watched him, confident of their plan and turned her vision back to her crystal ball as a soft turquoise smoke began to billow inside it creating a vision of the outside world for her. She gave another malicious giggle, peering within, "now all we do… is watch the pretty little Princess try - and fail in vain!"

The vision inside showed Taira as she struggled on to find protection from the increasing wind and rains… Torrent after torrent of ice cold water crashed down against the mountainside… She began to slip a lose her holds as she brushed her sodden locks of hair from her face… She was fighting a losing battle to nature…


	6. Chapter 6: New Blood

Chapter 6: New Blood

Sabre looked to the skies with concern as the heavy rain cascaded down from the dark clouds above. For the first time in living memory… the rains were actually saturating the grass, forming overflowing puddles. The waters of the oasis itself were also rising… He watched in dismay as the area surrounding him was captured by the submerging peril. Unsure where to look, he caught sight of the mountainside and halted in awe. Black Cauldron Mountain looked different from before, now with strange silvery streaks running all the way up to the summit.

"Impossible... Water cascades?" He watched for several moments whilst he thought all that had passed that day. "She will destroy here and the girl is fighting to…" He hit realization of where Taira was headed and started to run towards the mountain. He sprinted before skidding to a stop just as he was about to leave the reserve. He turned slowly to look at the lake… the lake that he had toiled over his whole life to keep beautiful now being devoured by the torrential storm. "…Blast it all!" He took one last long look before gritting his teeth, shutting his eyes and turning away… The waters around him continued to rise at an alarming pace as Sabre's ankles, shins and eventually knees eventually were wading through the filthy earth-coloured rainwater. The woods now not looking not dissimilar to a badly flooded rainforest... Sabre gave up wading and began to swim as he approached the foot of the mountain. "That witch has destroyed all that's good to me… It's only been an hour since we parted… just stay alive girl!"

Taira was battling the streams of water flooding down the mountainside as she growled in frustration, trying to climb the nearest tree to free herself from the current. The only tree she could take hold of was a lonely willow, and the branches buckled under her weight and the wind and snapping easily. Scrambling to find the strongest branch she could, Taira curled up onto it holding on for dear life as she shivered violently from the cold, her clothes now in tatters from the wind and flying debris. They hadn't been the warmest of garments either having only been a servant uniform. It now served no real purpose other than protecting the girls dignity. "Curse you… M-Merlina" Taira was cursing under her breath, still clinging onto the willow tree, her knuckles now a deathly pale white as the heat continued to drain from her body and as the blood stopped flowing from the tightness of her grasp.

Eventually… the chills taking Taira's body over became too much as cold turned to numbness. Her fingers began to slip away from the bough of the soft and damp willow tree. The willow began to splinter, it's trunk no longer strong enough to withstand the barrage of water surging against it. Seeing her fate in sight… Taira drew a single deep breath and shut her eyes tightly as she fell from the tree and into the relentless icy waters. Taira choked as she struggled against the currents, flailing her legs hard and trying to keep her head above the surface but constantly being dragged under as she was knocked by debris cascading down the mountainside with her. In what seemed to feel like a reprieve, She shivered violently after feeling like she had washed up on some higher ground. She tried her hardest to claw her way out but was unable… Frozen, bruised and bloodied from her tumble in the waters onslaught. She just lay partially out of the water… holding desperately on to what little life she had…

"T…A! Yo… An…w..ere?" It was a voice from further down… She mumbled as she slowly opened an eye in response but the sound was distorted by the pulsating sound of blood through her ears and the deafening roar of the waters that continued to batter her. It was Sabre… He caught sight of the girl struggling for her last thread of life before battling the torrents to reach her Sabre managed to get onto the higher ground and pull her from the stream completely. The girl was freezing to the touch… a pale blue tinge to her cheeks. She needed to be warmed up… fast. The girl wretched up water as she was carried away before her vision went dark and crimson drops of blood dripped from a large wound on her forehead… clearly from the wash away. Sabre sat down keeping the girl close inside a dark alcove which was nearby. It would provide shelter… for now.

Taira shivered as she curled up in his hold, almost like a newborn baby. The cave was hardly inviting either, No warmer than the outside. With no means to start a fire, Sabre swallowed his pride and huddled against the girl in an attempt to warm her. He pulled one of his gloves away and pressed it against her forehead to stop the bleeding. She curled up against him… He was warm. She kept close feeling safe and gave a soft cry as he pressed the glove against the wound. She wanted to pull away from the pain… but the warmth was enough to make her stay. Sabre however seemed disinterested… His gaze focused on the terrible storm which had intensified outside. He felt the girl writhe. "Don't resist it… You'll only bleed to death faster." She nodded slowly but kept her eyes shut. Her shivering began to die away as she lay still in his arms. Her heartbeat slow but nonetheless steady. She opened her mouth slightly and drew a stuttered breath. It sounded vaguely like a 'T-t-t-thankyou…" Sabre still transfixed on the land outside.

"Hmph… You were calling me foolish just under an hour ago." She attempted to let out a little laugh, but just wretched violently and spewing more water over herself. Sabre had so much to ask about the quest so far but stayed mysteriously silent… A look of morbidity and loss on his face. "Gone… It's all lost.." Once she had stopped choking, Taira lay still, trying her hardest to conserve strength. She kept curling into Sabre for warmth. She heard his unhappy sigh and could sense his great loss. She held her head and sat up slowly as she watched him. "Do not worry… We will defeat her! The land will not return to normal overnight but, I will help you to restore your home." "Why..? My home has only ever had one life… And it's gone. Starting anew won't be at all easy. My family's legacy…"

She nodded a little. "W-Who were they?"

"The Rem Clan. Generations of experience and all with one central goal. The preservation of our home's natural beauty. We lived peacefully, and welcomed all who came with hospitality. That is until the crown recently tried to take it for their own." Taira sighed and shut her eyes again. "I know I do not come from the best family line… b-but I will not be like that… I-I Wish to rule as my mother and father did… Well, if the chance ever arises so."

"The clan came around to distrust outsiders once the attacks began. Every new arrival caused nothing but trouble and grief. Killing off the entirety of my people. I was the last survivor… and pledged to protect the one reserve where we had thrived the most." His brow lowered to a grimace. "This land is one of back-stabbing and parasitic traitors." She shook her head, as she slowly stood up. She stumbled a little whilst her head throbbed painfully and looked at him. "I-if that is how you feel… I will leave… I may be the princess, but I'm no fool and I can tell I'm not wanted." She winced slightly as felt the howling winds enter the alcove and even more so as she removed the blood-drenched glove from her forehead and handed it back to him. "You must be a fool if you plan on going back out there yourself. You may be the only one who I've come close to trusting all these years and the last thing I need is your death at the hand of a rainstorm. You've already cheated death once and I know that death doesn't grant people second chances…"

She turned to leave the alcove. "You have made it perfectly clear that I'm not wanted." A tone of sharpness to her voice. She stepped outside and trod carefully against the ledge and tried to ascend. Sabre followed after her. "I have to go… for the good of whatever may be left of my kingdom… I-I must find the ones who I seek." She glanced back at him. "I know you have your own path to tread." Sabre had never had to reason with anyone over an emotional issue, it was something he hadn't faced before. As much as he wanted to stop the girl from going any further up, a subtle "…Carry on." Was all he could manage. She nodded slowly hearing his words and paused for a moment briefly. She slid the royal ring she wore off of her finger. She smiled softly and placed it firmly in Sabre's hands. "Like I said… friend… your kindness will not go unnoticed." She let go and pulled away, heading back out into the rain. Sabre clutched the ring in his hands before hesitantly slipping it into one of his pockets. "My… Friend…" He watched for a moment in silence before putting a new plan into action. Allowing the torrent streams to immerse him completely, he slipped out of view and continued up after her… tailing…

* * *

Merlina watched the crystal ball as Taira was pulled under the waters as they swept by and smirked…"That should be enough don't you think? If these floods destroy everyone, there shall be no one left to rule when our reign comes!"

"Precisely… No trace shall remain other than the vermin that pollute the seas. And if they somehow cause trouble, I will dry this land bare."

"But we do not want EVERYONE to die, do we? Only those who cause us grief"

"No… You heard me correctly. All will die and the land will be redesigned to OUR specification."

She nodded silently. "But surely panic caused by these floods will cause those left to bend to our…" He interrupted. "As long as folk remain… As does a resistance to our efforts. I will not allow such nonsense." Merlina cast a doubtful glance at him. She had known the plan from the very beginning, but was not reckoning that there would be so much widespread massacre. She sighed as she tried to push the thoughts away from her mind and just carry on as normal. "You need not fear young one. The world will become peaceful and all of the ills of the world will be wiped clean. Ready for a new population, ready for new ideas." She looked to him intrigued. "And what are these new ideas… great one?"

"Efficiency… loyalty… Justice… All of that and more. Prepare yourself, land's future queen." His glance raised, almost in satisfaction, which rubbed off onto Merlina who smiled hearing the words. They were comforting, making her forget all the worries she once had before. "Then it must be done." He continued to speak reassuringly. "And it will be done. In four days from now." For a person about to wipe out an entire population, he seemed remarkably calm. Merlina stood and nodded in admiration. She looked distastefully at the unconscious creature in the corner and turned to look back at the sorcerer. "I guess I will retire to my room for now…" she placed the crystal ball into his palm which still depicted the raging flood waters. The door quietly shut and he contently watched the destruction unfolding. He looked with pity upon the creature. "A new world to my specification… And I have you to thank for allowing me… My brother…" 


	7. Chapter 7: The Wraiths

**Chapter 7: Wraiths**

Time had passed within the castle keep and much had occurred…

"Is it ready yet..?" Merlina quizzed. She was quietly shaking after the spectacle that had played out in front of her. The sorcerer took a step forward with a quiet splash as he put his foot down into a deep puddle of blood on the floor surrounding the chained beast. Still fresh and warm from the sorcerer's 'Mental unlocking' procedure which had taken place just an hour before. He inspected the twitching mass. "Soon Merlina… Soon." he assured calmly. "But until it IS ready to tell us more… It's time to put it's previous preachings into effect. Observe..."

He reached into his pocket, before whipping it out in great speed as a powerful, but small and captive firestorm raged in his open palm. Inside the inferno was a hooded creature. Small, but dark as tattered rags floated around it. "The wraith are now ready to prey…" Merlina gazed into the flames, captivated by their blue colour, but slightly unnerved by the black nature of the creature inside. He took a few slow steps to the keep's window. "…The darkness returns." She thought to herself. Merlina's crystal ball began to react again and she quickly peered into it to see what it had to tell. Starting a little faded… the image of a mountaintop came into view… and eventually, the vision of Taira, still struggling for life up the mountainside!

Merlina shook her head in worry, seeing the storm _hadn't _achieved the death of the princess as the sorcerer had promised. She stood in his way… trying to draw his attention to the crisis. He shrugged her off, unphased. "Please Merlina… I humbly request you step aside. Our reign built on jet-black magic to enforce our majesty is mere moments away." Frustrated, Merlina thrust the crystal ball into his face, insisting he look. "Great one, please! Your monsoon may have killed that water crawler, but look! The girl is…" She could not finish… a swift blow to the side of her head as the sorcerer struck her aside. "SILENCE!" Merlina gave a cry and looked up to him in awe. He bellowed as he looked down upon her with annoyance. For the first time in memory… he seemed angered. "You will have some FAITH in my ability for once!" He strided crossly to the window and he turned and looked in spite. "Now just sit tight… and witness the future!"

Raising his heavy gloved hands out of the window, the skies began to change… to a deathly dark shade of purple. The once grey clouds were now black, having the likeness to thick black smoke as it swirled around in the skies as periodic flashes were seen and thunder rumbled. His calm grimace returned to his face as he turned back to the window… A quiet incantation was chanted and several small bolts started to jump between the sorcerer's fingertips. They began to build, larger and larger crackling furiously. Merlina just watched and whimpered quietly, not wanting to anger the sorcerer any more than she had done already. "Now… stand witness Merlina, The crown has failed, The pests will die, and one final note… The end of the known land has come." A satanic smile dawned on his face as the growing ball of energy in his two hands shot away and up into the epicentre of the swirling storm. Merlina watched in a combination of great horror and amazement as the clouds began to part… and from the void that was created, a swarm. A swarm of thousands upon thousands upon thousands of wraith… Pouring down and swarming over the lands below…

The water continued to lash down the mountainside, creating obstacles for the worn out Princess as she battled against the elements. Using the strength she had, she stumbled against the knee deep currents. Occasionally she stopped to clasp a damp hand to the thumping wound on her head, the blood flow may have eased thanks Sabre's help, but the pain continued to linger, stinging against the cold bitter winds. Above her the smoky grey clouds continued to roll against the almost black backdrop of a sky. It could only be early evening at the latest, but the light levels suggested a time much later on. Taira stopped briefly to regain h breath, she screwed her eyes shut a little as the wind lashed at her cut, and looked to the night sky, "Merlina…." she growled under her voice with frustration, "What stupidity have you caused now…" she opened her eyes, annoyed she couldn't see the witches motive, nor understand a way to combat it..

As she looked to the distance, she picked up on something coming her way. A bird? She asked herself. It couldn't be. Whatever it was, was flying at her, a black cape like material billowing out catching the faint silvery light of the early crescent moon. As it got nearer it was apparent there was more of them, seven to be precise. The sorcerer's wraiths were homing in on her, they had found her! Not understanding what they were, but knew they meant trouble, Taira began to run against the current. She stumbled falling to her knees in the water with a splash but pushed herself back up again and pressed on, all the while the wraiths chased in closer and closer. Cold tears welled in her eyes as her head pulsed painfully from the impact of the cold waters splash. She gritted her teeth to see her through the pain.

Further down the mountain, Sabre stopped also. He felt a cold chill run up his spine as the wraiths flew on overhead. His face dropped having never seen such creatures before. But there lack of a face as they flew towards an 'intended' target knew they spelled trouble. Keeping to the waters he continued his path up the mountain, hoping to reach Taira before things got any wore…

Taira was continuing to run, but tiredness and an aching body was taking its toll her. She panted hard, her run beginning to slow down to a limped stumble as she sought shelter under a small rocky ledge. It wasn't very far of the ground, but was deep, big enough for a badger or a fox to crawl into and make a little home. It faced away from the falling cascades so at least it would keep her dry! She didn't have the time to argue, the cloaked demons were drawing closer and closer. Collapsing on her front, Taira dragged herself beneath the ledge. The small damp stones grazing across her exposed stomach and knees as she forced her way under completely.

There wasn't much room when she was in, but she crept her hand across to the hilt of her sword and withdrew it as best she could. She knew it would be impossible to attack with such a weapon in such a confined space , but just holding the hilt gave her reassurance. As her eyes watched beadily out of the small entrance she saw the wraiths now in full view. They were small beings, much smaller then she had thought from their dominating appearance the sky. No bigger then a large rabbit or hare. Their cloaks billowed in the wind though, making them seem to be bigger then what they actually were. Their most striking feature was the lack of a face. This caused Taira to be uncomfortable whenever they appeared to be 'looking' in her direction. She withdrew a little to the shadow, keeping her head rested flat against the floor and her mouth firmly shut to keep her breathing noises minimal.

She bit her lip, hearing the tuneless whispers of the beasts as they sidled in front of the ledge where she was hidden. She felt cold as their shadows fell over her, seeming to have found her. They lingered, their whispers echoing a little louder as if conversing between themselves. Taira kept her eyes screwed shut, talking to herself in her mind to keep her calm, '_they can't see you…. They can't and they won't see you…. It's fine… t-they can't see you…' all of a sudden she felt a crisp wind brush against her face - they had her! Her first thoughts were. Opening her eyes suddenly, she lifted her head fearing the worse…. But nothing. She blinked, taking the moment to peer outside the ledge from where she was, and get her bearings. Nothing. The wraiths weren't there, they had moved on. She caught the last flicker of their trailed hood in the distance as they moved their search on._

_Her heart raced against her chest, cold sweat forming on brow as she realised the very lucky escape she had had. She knew she had to seize the opportunity whilst she was given it and began to pull her body from underneath the ledge and into the open, not giving herself a moments rest. She looked around briskly again, her sword still clasped tightly in her right wrist. Seeing the coast was still clear, she picked herself up and moved on._


	8. Chapter 8: United Allies

**Chapter 8: United Allies**

With the Wraith no longer in view, Taira continued to edge up and closer to the summit of Black Cauldron mountain. The sky, now a menacing shade of deepest purple, a drone was heard from far below… The kingdom of Camelot below her, thrown into total confusion by the sweeping floods _and _the new threat of the shadowed creatures which had just emerged from the skies. She turned away shutting her eyes in pain, almost sharing the suffering happening several hundred feet below her.

She shuffled away from the sounds hoping that they would just magically stop… she couldn't walk on for another half day until she reached the village at the mountain's peak. With the droning cries and screams coming from the land below, her mind began to wander as the cold heavy drops lashed onto the mountain path in front of her, the wind flapping her ragged clothes, tugging at them violently.

*tug… tug…* Taira felt a shiver. That one CERTAINLY didn't feel like just the wind playing havoc with her rags… She span around with a cry, her sword in hand. Something was following her, she knew it. Turning revealed nothing however. Just the ruined kingdom she had turned her back onto. She took a couple of deep breaths and shook her head trying to get the thought out. *tug… tug…* There it was again! And behind her again too… Slowly turning her head, it entered the corner of her eye. A ragged black wraith holding onto her back like an oversized parasite. She screamed and tried to claw the beast off, trying to see just where on her back it was hiding. "Gerroffff me!" she yelled. Five more wraith slowly levitated up from the precipice and high in front of her… the 7 wraith from before had seemingly NOT been fooled. Looking up at them in dread, the half dozen hooded nightmares darted down to her, not dissimilar to an angered swarm of hornets.

She stumbled, swinging her sword blindly hoping to land a blow onto any of them, the wraith on her back still clutching on as she tried to beat that one off too. It was hopeless, the agile creatures whirled around her, ramming into her and snarling. Each contact seemed to drain her of more and more stamina. Being pushed from side to side, Taira began to lose feeling in her mind and slowly dropping to her knees with the assault. It wasn't taking much to bring her down given her already weakened state. Her reactions dulled and her strength diminished as she tried to aimlessly flail at the constant attack.

When she had been reduced to nothing more than a panting mass on the ground, the wraith's attack slowed. They slowly descended around her in a circle like vultures about to descend onto a fresh corpse. The started to take what little and final energy Taira had left… Her eyes closed, her head rested into a puddle… the grip on the hilt of her sword became loose… This was the end.

Almost as quickly as the attack had started, each of the 7 wraith froze where they were… each lit up. They slowly dissolved into the air with a defeated moan revealing a familiar face looking down. "You seriously seem to enjoy pushing the patience of fate don't you?" Sabre said shaking his head. She smiled softly. Still weak from being leeched and kept her eyes closed. "Who… who said that being a princess… was easy?"

She eventually opened her eyes to see Sabre looking down. Still brandishing his whip. "I-I'm fine… I need t-to carry on…" He just shook his head again, sighing. "I doubt you will be moving anywhere far or fast after that. Stay down." Taira rolled her eyes. Yep… It was Sabre all right. He knelt down and picked up a piece of black cloth from one of the recently deceased wraith. "So… This is what that witch has been conjuring up in her spare time." She nodded, slowly finding her bearings. "W-would… appear so. I knew she was a sorceress of sorts, but could never imagine her magic to be this powerful…"

"Or this dark. Those things were just ravenous monsters. Merlina doesn't strike me as the type." Taira found her sword and sheathed it into her scabbard. "I don't know… I'm clueless regarding spell casters… I was bought up like a warrior to protect my kingdom." Sabre watched her intently. "As I was a warrior to protect mine. We are a lot alike you and I. More so than I thought." She looked back and raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like you are about to go all soft on me, 'warrior'". Sabre soon bought the conversation plummeting back to earth. "Don't be daft. Look, We no longer have anything to lose… seeing all that there WAS to be lost now has been. All and anything has to be done to stop Merlina from corrupting this place any more and ultimately the fall of Camelot…" She laughed back softly. "But how can anything else fall If all is lost?" she riddled. "You seem to have forgotten. We are still free-walking souls." Taira shrugged, folding her arms. "I will not have freedom… I never will. In this present I struggle to protect my own kingdom… You overlook dear warrior that I have a different background to you. The crown bears unbreakable shackles to which I am chained!" She paused momentarily, slowing down. "Taira… as far as we know this curse may be reversible yet. We have slipped through Merlina's fingers before she must be stoppable. Both her, and this nightmare that she has created." She calmed herself and slowly nodded taking in his words. "Yes… We cannot sit here in the damp. It will solve nothing. And um… we… still have a long distance to trek before we can reach anyone who can help us." She stood up slowly, still feeling a little light headed from the ordeal. Sabre nodded calmly in return. "That's the way. You believe your comrades survived the storm?" "I try not to think of such doubts… besides, I would have reached there long ago if distractions hadn't happen and my horse didn't get away." She gave Sabre a glare as she mentioned her horse.

Sabre just sheepishly fell silent. He just looked at the road ahead. Taira sighed, and just turned away and made her way along the treacherous path, somewhat regretting bringing the subject up. They pressed ahead… this time together…


	9. Chapter 9: The Awakening

Chapter 9: Th Awakening

… _a beautiful darkness… _

…_laid out in front of my eyes… _

…_the land has already succumbed to his dark ways…_

…_maybe this is the true way after all.. _

…_Just forget about the girl…_

These thoughts circled in Merlina's head over and over again as she leant on the window sill. Her gaze falling on the new 'hell on earth' the dark sorcerer had created hours behind hand. She watched as the dark clouds rippled and swirled in the deathly black sky, creating trailing patterns of purples and greys… Below, the land was covered in darkness, only the single flicker of an orange streak signalled where a house or even a small settlement may lie.. Merlina gave a sigh, her fingertips gingerly tracing down the side of her face. A dark purple bruise, mirroring the colour of the sky, painted her cheek. A painful reminder of her insolence for ever doubting the Sorcerer's motives. A mistake she would never make again…

"I'm sure you know Merlina. This world moves onto new and inspiring prospects." his voice echoed from behind her as the sorcerer stepped into the room. He stood where he was, casting his gaze from afar to the demonic mess he had created outside of the window. Merlina gave a slow nod as she took in his words, then slowly turned to look at him. She flicked her long red hair, gracefully over her shoulder as she bowed her head to him in deepest apology, "I do…" she spoke, her voice timid and apologetic, "I am forever sorry for doubting your ways" He stood for a moment, unmoved by her apology, but slowly a small smile crept across his face. "I see you are indeed sincere in your apologies, and events shall be forgiven, my Queen"

Merlina looked up, catching the look in his eyes and nodded, grateful that she had been forgiven. She watched as he began to move, his long robes almost appear to make him 'glide' as he strided over to the large window of the room and looked out. Merlina stood back, retreating to small chair and sat down watching him.

"Now.. Take a seat and watch as our children craft us a fine new blank slate on which to begin our new legacy…"

Merlina nodded and watched her attention also on the activity out of the window. It was then something came to mind. The creature. His mind has been so cruelly unlocked, the blood still staining the floor told that. But it hadn't told them anything new of the prophecy it constantly dribbled over.. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but paused a moment to gather her words. The last thing she wanted was another strike to her persona. She bit her lip and opened her mouth, starting again, "Forgive me for speaking out turn…" she started with an apology, hoping it would sugar coat what she had to say, "but what of the creature who's memory you unlocked? W-Will he be able to tell us the rest of the fabled prophecy yet..?" The corner of the sorcerer's mouth curled up into a smirk as he too remembered the creature and turned to face his accomplice, "Shall we find out?" he withdrew from the window and walked over to her as he spoke, "I too have been curious as to what he has to reveal. Bring it before us!" he commanded as he materialised two wraiths in front of him.

With a wisp of their cloaks, the wraiths obeyed and vanished. Merlina watched as they waited, her attention briefly being turned to the window, but nothing had changed from the dark skies. Soon enough the wraiths hovered back into the room, being carried between them was the deformed creature. It was dropped to the ground with a dull thud, laying still momentarily. It's eyes were closed from the brutal mind unlocking it had endured previously, with a small whimper its eyes flickered open as it reared its head back to take in the sights of the sorcerers in the room. The sorcerer walked over to it and knelt down, speaking quietly in a patronising tone towards the beast, "Hear me vermin… what is to be done?" the creature looked up at him with a pain filled look, as if on cue it began to dribble its nonsensical sentences. The sorcerer grimaced and kicked the creature down, having heard this all before, he stood up and looked down on the beast as it started to whimper. "Tell us something… we don't know!"

The creature picked itself up and once again began to speak in tongues of fabled prophecies. This time a little slower, its voice strained with pain from being felled. Merlina frowned as she watched the beast, unable to make heads or tails. The sorcerer however listened carefully, preparing the next strike if the creature didn't do as it was commanded. The small deformed creature continued to dribble words in its hunched over state, however soon it began words that neither the sorcerer nor Merlina had heard before. "The… The sorceress' soul is revealed! Right at… time when… Time takes it's… it's… it's final breath… All will erupt!"

Merlina soon cut in as it mentioned herself, her heart race beginning to hammer against her chest, causing a lump in the back of her throat, "my soul… will reveal?" she asked herself more than anyone, she didn't understand, "reveal what?"

"A veil she draws! The Mistress' veil will fall!"

Merlina shook her head, refusing the acknowledge the accusations the beast was making towards her, "I have no veil!" She stood up, infuriated by his preachings, "I have nothing to hide here!" The sorcerer turned and looked at her, her sudden actions fuelling suspicion which had overcome him since the new prophecy was heard, "What is this Merlina?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head again, "he speaks dribble I swear" she seemed on edge by these new words, she stepped closer to him, determined to prove her innocence, "I have nothing to hide from one as mighty as yourself! I made a promise to you! T-to serve you and be your Queen. I have not failed this promise!"

_Silence…._

Merlina's breath stuttered in the heavy silence. She watched on anxiously as the man brooded over everything that had said in the past few hectic minutes. She bit her lip tightly, so tight she felt a sharp stinging pain as she waited for him to do something! Anything! Finally… he spoke. "Perhaps… I delved a little too far... It can no longer see sense… such a pity." he said thoughtfully. Merlina waited a moment to see if he had anything else to add before giving a discreet sigh of relief, "Is, is that possible? To delve too deep into ones mind?" the sorcerer continued to think aloud as he added, "Maybe I put it past breaking point… If so then it would be of little use to us anymore, It hasn't revealed anything!" he began to pace frustratedly thinking over his options.

Merlina retreated back to her chair slowly from her outburst and looked at the ground, her mind replaying over everything the decrepit being had said, "_soul revealed… a veil will fall… time takes final breath…. All will erupt… no wait!"_ She looked up at the sorcerer suddenly, thinking she might have found the answer, "Wait… Maybe it did reveal something to us. Listen carefully…" She stopped and drew a sharp breath as she began her recital, " 'When time takes its final breath… all will erupt!' " The sorcerer just nodded as he listened, keeping quiet until the very end, "The end of time hm? Sounds… novel" a slightly raised brow, and narrow eyes. Eyes that were already calculating plans, "Potentially entertaining… Admittedly I have never dabbled in such arts, this could be a challenge. You have studied this, yes? Experimented with the causes of time upon occasion?"

"occasionally…" she nodded, "but it is something frowned upon" Merlina stood up for a moment, hands on her hip as she fought for a meaning behind the beasts statement in her mind. "If time was to end…" she began slowly as she gathered her thoughts, "…then I guess it would mean we would be stuck in a continuous strand of one reality…. Of course with no time, there would be no moving forward-" "-A lack of progress!" The sorcerer cut in as he scratched his chin, "that could be costly… see that you look into it…" She bowed her head to him, before rising again and looking at him, "of course Dark One" with a flick of her robes she turned and headed to the door way, "if you need me I shall be in the library"

The sorcerer watched her leave and made sure she had fully left the room before walking back towards the creature and knelt down again. He picked the beast up by the scruff of its neck, it writhing and whimpering in his grasp as he looked on it. "If you believe this… 'technicality' is going to hinder our efforts in any, then you are sadly mistaken… Brother" he spoke in disgust, watching the beast flail, "After all… you yourself were also so morbidly mistaken the last time you thought you could stop me. Instead of taking me out in your inferno, it awoke me… I must thank you.…"


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Circle

Taira had found her feet again, but tread carefully as she ascended further up the mountain. The water flow has eventually slowed to a very dangerous and slippery icy surface. She spoke back to Sabre who was treading carefully behind. "The knight we are seeking was at one time the leader of my father's council…" She took hold of a frozen tree as she pulled herself further up, the ice burning cold against her hands. "They should be able to help us and maybe reform the order which my father founded years ago." Sabre was still carefully watching behind them. An ambush was the last thing he wanted to worry about. Taira continued her story. "There were 5 knights of the order. Each was representing a different part of the kingdom. All of them were apparently so different in their own way. I was young and couldn't remember much about them… The only memory that I do is when all 5 members disbanded."

"They disbanded? All of them?"

"Yes…" She nodded, still trying to forge onwards. "My father's most trusted knight Lancelot and another knight… my cousin… Gawain had a rift which split the council almost down the middle. Seeing as Gawain was the king's… my father's nephew Lancelot grew sceptical and left the order for good… With such a big divide and tension between everyone, my father thought it best to disband the table before even greater rifts could happen. Both within the knights… and their respective lands."

"That's either Gawain or Lancelot out for a start then… No hope of them fighting if they haven't settled their differences." Sabre sighed from behind. Taira simply shook her head. "My hope is that they would have forgotten their quarrel and with the help of Percival who we seek will reunite them. After all, it was Percival who would lead the council when my father was not present. Her home is within these mountains: the Black Cauldron." she explained. "It's famous for its forges and iron works, hence making it a suitable home. As well as being the leader, she holds the holy grail and is a master of fire. If they can't help us… then nobody will." Sabre nodded in quiet admiration. "Control over fire… control over iron. If only my ancestors knew such magic as this."

"She is indeed formidable and an excellent reason as to why my father made her head of the table." The pair had since set foot on their first steps of snow as it crunched in a hollow manner beneath their feet. Taira eventually needed to come to rest, her stamina still suffering after the pair's encounter with the wraith-like creatures. Sabre came alongside and looked down to see her panting a little. "You hurt?"

"I… I'm fine." she flashed a short but determined smile in his direction "Don't fret…" she panted as she got to her feet again and started, although a little slower than before. "Just… too much chat and not enough walking!" Sabre raised a brow at her words. "Business as usual hm..? My heritage is certainly leaving it's mark on you it would seem. I'm sure my ancestors would smile upon such a frame of mind." She scoffed, her smile disappearing. "Heh… I say what I say not to please your dead relatives but to keep… Moving!" Sabres eyes widened a little and he sighed to himself as he shook his head. "Still so inexperienced…"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all. Just… please keep your eyes on the path. For BOTH our sakes." she rolled her eyes and groaned a little herself. "fine, fine… But I'm not stupid you know." she kept her eyes on the rocky track ahead. "I never said that you were stupid… Just green." Taira looked back at him, puzzled. "Green?" Sabre coughed under his breath. "Maybe I should take that back…" before looking to her again. "N…Never mind."

Taira continued to grumble under her breath and shook her head pressing on, the snow eventually getting deeper, and deeper. Sabre suddenly bumped into Taira who had stopped just in front of him! "Hey! What happened to a 'lack of progress'?"

"Because our destination is close." Taira pointed at him to turn around. On the horizon was the signs of a small settlement with glowing orange windows and the almost warming scent of smoke from a blacksmith… More than a blacksmith. A full fledged iron workshop! Sabre looked on in subtle awe. "Hmm…" Taira spoke up. "It appears the waters haven't reached it… I'm sure that Percival will have an explanation for it all" Sabre just nodded, a little unnerved himself. "Seemingly so… Given the sky has opened up spelling the end of the kingdom as we know it… This town looks remarkably… quiet."


	11. Chapter 11: Sir Percival

Chapter 11: Sir Percival

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

Taira stood impatiently as she shivered in the cold air, the great wooden door of the iron works in front of herself and Sabre, "Percival…? Percival are you there?" she called loudly as she banged again on the door. Sabre was quiet, he looked around in apprehension as he waited for the door to open. As his gaze darted around, he pulled up the great hood on his cloak to conceal his face, almost in an act of self defence that whoever was on the other side of the door may have been hostile. He gave a sigh and looked back to Taira who was still banging furiously on the door, "helloooooo?"

From within the workshop came a sudden loud hiss of steam, making the two outside jump, followed by a male disgruntled voice, "alright… alright… I can 'ear ya!" it grumbled. There was the sound of a large bolt being drawn back as the door open with an old slow creak to reveal a soot covered man dressed in a smiths gear. He had a large apron tied around his waist and leather gauntlets strapped to his hands to stop him burning himself at his trade, "who goes there?" he grumbled again as he cast an uninterested look at the two. Taira blinked as she gazed up at the man, Sabre giving her a reassuring push forward, "P-Please…. My name is Taira, I come seeking Sir Percival! I-Is she around?" "Percival?" the man asked and scratched his chin, "not many come asking for her now… She's in the back room, in an altar chamber… Something bout a meeting I 'spose" Taira just gave an impatient nod, she wasn't bothered what the knight was dong, just that she needed to see her and soon! "I must see her!" her voice sounded urgent as she took a step forward, now face to face with the smith.

The smith looked at her blankly for a moment, before turning away and entering into the workshop itself. He remained calm and took the bellows again beginning to work them, as he did the flames in the fire raised higher and higher. From out side in the cold, Sabre and Taira would feel a comforting warm heat surge through them, almost inviting them in. The smith was quiet, keeping focused on the fires before eventually turning to them and speaking again, "I can't let anyone see Percival… You will have to show me a seal before I can allow you to enter" Taira's teeth chattered in the cold as she nodded, now just wanting to be in by the warm fires, "y-yes s-sir… o-of course!" she held out her hand, fingers outstretched, towards the smith. The smith just looked at her hand with a confused look and went back to his work. Withdrawing her hand, panic soon swept over Taira realising her ring was gone. She studied her hand for a moment before realising it had been handed to Sabre. She soon turned to him and dragged him forward, "my ring! Show him my ring!"

Sabre remained ever silent as he was brought forward and simply slid the ring of his finger from within his hood veil. Taira watched as he held it out in the palm of his hand, "the royal seal…" she spoke as the Smith studied the small ring with its distinct rose imprint upon it's design, "I am Princess Taira, I come here seeking the royal Knight, Sir Percival.." as she spoke there was now a new formality to her voice, giving her an air of authority. Sabre couldn't help but smirk to himself under hood, having never heard her speak in such away before. Her tone of voice completely contrasting with her appearance in the rags she was dressed in. It amused him somewhat. Having completed his study on the ring, the smith bowed his head towards Taira, "I understand Mi'lady" he raised his head slowly and gave a quick glance towards Sabre, "is this… beggar… with you?" Sabre's hidden musing soon faded as he heard these words and gave a quiet growl in response. "Please do no bad mouth him!" Taira was soon to react, "Sabre here, is my ally, he helped me come this far"

"Very well, Mi'lady. Through here" He stepped away from the fires and finally invited Taira and Sabre in out of the cold, before closing the door and drawing the bolt across again. He strided across the large room, and took a key from his pocket, unlocking a small wooden door in the back of the building. Hidden within, a dull grey stone stairwell led up towards a higher chamber within the building, "You'll find her up there" the smith nodded and returned back to his work. Taira looked to Sabre with a small nod and began to climb up the stairs, Sabre followed closely behind, his hooded guise still up as they came across another wooden door indicating the 'altar chamber' the smith had mentioned. Taira frowned and walked towards it, peering through the small iron window within the door.

Small flames were lit in an almost semi-circle around the room, the only light in the room other then the sky light in the thatched roof. A golden glint could be seen from a sword hilt, the blade of the sword appeared to be stabbed firmly into the wooden planks of the floor. Someone was knelt inside…. The person turned their head quickly, hearing the creak of the door open. Their lurid yellow eyes glowing in the dark as they watched silently, cat ears flickering as they listened to who was entering.

"S-Sir Percival…." Taira asked quietly as she stepped into the room. The cat woman rose up from kneeling, leaving her blade firmly planted into the ground. As she stood, her old armour reflected the candles light with a silver glow, a satisfied smile on her face as she lifted her visor up to reveal a purple felined face, her yellow eyes still bright. "Ah princess… the mountains foretold of your arrival…" The girl walked towards the Percival and was quick to go to bended knee in front of her, her head bowed to show a great deal of respect for the retired knight. Keeping her head down, she spoke formerly with a matter of urgency in her voice, "Please Sir Percival.. Bad things have happened at Camelot! I need your help and your wisdom…"

Turning away from Taira, Percival extended a silver gauntlet and clasped it around the hilt of her sword, drawing the blade easily from it's lodgings within the wood. She studied the withdrawn blade for a moment, watching the moon reflect of the thin silver blade before turning her head back to Taira, "come children…" she spoke as she soon sheathed her blade, "you cannot expect my help without the telling of your story first… an more importantly, what you need me for?"

Sabre was quick to speak from within his hood, "Surely you have seen the apocalypse and the floods which have taken the land?" he questioned, "We believe a sorceress by the name of Merlina is the cause of it!"

"I have seen the events…" the knight nodded, not facing Sabre as she studied the candles flame closest too her and flicked her tail lazily from side to side, "I carry on life as normal to keep the people of the Black Cauldron calm," she paused briefly, " …but Merlina the cause of it?" she shook her head, almost laughing to herself. Taira looked to Sabre unsure of this response, Sabre likewise looked back within his hooded guise with the same confusion. "You knew?" he asked, "What about those hooded creatures? They're devouring anything they come across!"

"My land is protected from it all.. I protect them" came the response, Taira shook her head not understanding what was being said, "What do you mean? One knight can't protect- what? 500 people?" she asked confused, stepping forward. Percival said nothing, except gave a twitch of her ears as she listened.

"She's right! The whole forest at the foot of this very mountain is now nothing but a wilted scene of devastation!" Sabre shook his head as the image of his ruined homeland came to mind, and the events which had passed in the past couple of days. He gave a lost sigh, "just… Just by these demons…"

Percival turned to both of them suddenly, her armour clanking and her tail swishing with a hiss as she gave a defeated sigh, "You are both children!" her voice seemed to raise slightly as it strained, trying to get point across to the both of them, "You have to understand I will do what is needed to save my people! Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot, even Sir Galahad and Sir Lamorak all gave up their homes. I don't wish to do the same!" Sabre was taken back by this sudden outburst and glanced to Taira before glaring back at Percival, "What? The other members of this 'once proud council' have already submitted?" He watched her waiting for an anwser.

She lifted her visor up, vivid yellow eyes slowly looking up to the ceiling as she watched through the gaps in the thatched roof. Her ears twisting and flickering eagerly as if searching for something. She scanned the skies for a moment before looking at the two in front of her, keeping her visor raised this time, "come…" her voice had quietened considerably, "we need somewhere safer to speak…" she pulled her visor down again over her eyes and walked forward, pushing past them both and heading for the door. The princess turned her head to face her companion, a look of confusion was painted all across her face. She shook her head briefly and silently followed after the once proud knight who had disappeared down the stair well.

Sabre walked by Taira's side as they headed down, he looked to her and whispered in disbelief at the actions the old knight had displayed, "Is this… REALLY… who you believe to be this land's salvation?

Taira looked a little doubtful but replied, "she has to have an anwser… I trust her…"


	12. Chapter 12: Unspoken Doom

Percival lead the pair of them away to the heart of the mountaintop settlement. Quite understandably, the small worn roads and streets were devoid of people, minus the odd few seeking shelter inside their homes. Percival walked to the doors of one of the larger houses. "Please go inside."

All of them entered… but the inside was completely black. Complete darkness fell when Percival eventually closed the door behind them before casting a flame in her palm for light. All of their shadows flickered from the light of the flame, casting them far across the room. Taira got closer to the light to talk. "So what do you have to tell us?" Percival flicked her visor up, revealing her yellow eyes. Her sword was drawn and pointed at both Taira and Sabre. Sabre was bemused and stood forward. "Percival? What do you think you're doing?"

Percival spoke quickly. "Lancelot is dead… murdered by Gawain, he now resides as a hermit in the north of Avalon. Galahad… Lancelot's son has fled to a new kingdom and as for Lamorak… It is rumoured that he remained in the castle. The only chance I have of protecting MY people is what I am about to do now." Sabre looked at her… "Just what is this..?"

Percival came forward almost in response. "This place is the only one capable of crafting weapons of superb quality, this is what is saving my people…" Her voice quivered, "I apologise princess… but I must hand you over… If I do not, I lose my people, as well as my life style…" Taira shook her head, "B-but, but… Merlina will be in control… Is that what you want?" Percival laughed, "Merlina..? She is but a puppet in this game… you both have much to discover yet."

Sabre had heard enough. "She will not be turned over… not on my terms you don't!" Percival laughed the challenge off. "Warrior, you do not understand. Everything that HAS happened has already been prophesised… Lancelot's passing, my betrayal, the choice that YOU will personally have to come to make… much more is happening than you could ever comprehend." Sabre looked back to Taira sternly. "Why am I only hearing of this… 'Prophecy' now?" Taira shook her head, she was in shock. "I-I didn't know of one…" Percival too shook her head. "You are blind child… and why? Because your parents ordered that any mention of the prophecy be kept from you… and naturally, us as knights obeyed."

Sabre carefully began to unsheathe his own 'blade'. The orb in his whip began to crackle into life, casting a greenish-light to the room on top of Percival's flame-cast shadows. "Prophecy or no prophecy… I'm not letting you take the life of the only ally I have in this war!" Percival lowered her blade. "Heed me, there is still time… I can help you to escape given the chance. I do not wish to kill you princess, or you traveller. It would be a stain upon my honour I received from the good king," Taira glared back at Percival. "Percival… normally I would trust you with everything… but how can you expect me to believe this?"

"You have to… Just as your father once did."

Sabre's whip began to settle. He replaced it cautiously and listened in. Percival's voice lowered… She seemed wary of anyone that could have been listening, even with just the three of them. "I shall escort you to the north boards… from there you can descend the mountains and into Avalon's plains easily. You will be safer there. My ending is already cast in stone… but the prophecy claims… 'when land and sea join hands in the crown, the kingdom will forever prosper'. You can still be the queen that your mother and father always wished for Taira, just do not allow the Grand Master defeat you, or Merlina for that matter…"

"So there IS another apart from that witch…" Sabre chimed in. "Keep your voice down!" Percival hissed at him angrily. "He is always present… always listening… always watching…" Taira looked at Percival and nodded. It had been the first time in memory that she had remained entirely silent, taking all this information in. Sabre, keeping his voice much lower… "What will we find in Avalon?"

"Plains… fields mostly. There is a large stone relic there… It's said that is where Gawain is presently living. You may find him… however I am unsure how much help he will be." She sighed. "But still… it'll be much safer for you there than it will be here. It is also away from the sight of the castle. They will not be able to see you." Sabre looked back at Taira, and then to Percival. "We may be running… but it will at least give us chance to formulate a plan to retaliate."

Taira nodded. "Let's go, it's the only plan we have… for now." Percival nodded herself in agreement and headed outside. "Now, follow me. We must hurry! Quickly! Quickly!" She ushered the two of them from the house and into the streets again. "You must leave here before he arrives here expecting me to hand the pair of you over!" Sabre sighed and subtly glared as she became pushy. "So much for the importance of keeping a your voice down…"

Percival rolled her eyes at the comment and dashed in front of them, leading them into smaller side-alleys and to the edge of the settlement. Taira just grabbed hold of Sabre and dragged him along as she followed the knight. "Just come on…" Sabre, being dragged along for the ride couldn't help but question. "These are back streets! How will this take us any closer to the plains at the bottom of the mountain?"

"Because it will lead you to the back of my settlement, there is the quickest route down the mountain and AWAY from danger and into the planes… go back the way you came and you will more than likely run into a demonic trap" She stopped as the alley emerged and into an open area. The back gate of the settlement. Sabre looked to Percival briefly before looking beyond the gate. "This is where we part… Let's get out of here." he looked back to Percival briefly before opening the gate. "Don't expect me to forgive you for what you've done just yet… Not only has MY life's work and legacy been lost by these acts, my ancestors' legacy also."

She looked back at him and nodded. "Likewise warrior… I have lost much pride for my own acts…" She held out her hand, catching Taira's arm before she turned away, "Princess, no matter what happens, the Black Cauldron will always have an allegiance to you whether I represent it or not." Taira bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you Percival." Percival gave a brief smile before she let Taira go. "Wait… Take this." She untied her scabbard and handed it to Taira. "This is one of my newest swords I have been working on. It will serve you much, much better than that old training sword attached to your waist." Taira took it and nodded, "Thank you again… All the best to you Sir Percival."

They disappeared through the gate and down the mountain… The plains extended for miles and miles below them. The sky remained the ghoulish shade of purple as they had been, but the land was relatively untouched. As they headed down the mountain, Taira was silent. What had just happened was tugging at her mind violently. Mainly this prophecy that was unknown to her up until now. As she walked, she half-heartedly tied Percival's scabbard to her belt.

"It's that 'Prophecy isn't it? You have hardly said a word since she spoke of it…"


	13. Chapter 13: Cruel to Be Kind

Chapter 13: Cruel to Be Kind

Taira stopped to a halt as her companion's words hit her, "am I that… simple to read?" she asked, studying his face. There was a dreary sigh to her voice as if she already knew the answer to her own question herself.

"You've been silent ever since Sir Percival mentioned it" He responded with a slow nod as he saw the hidden fear within her eyes, "It says much about what you're feeling…"

She sighed heavily and looked away, shaking her head as she did. "I don't know what to do…" she was at a loss as she began to walk onwards again, "I know nothing of this prophecy except for what Percival told us…" she stopped walking as trails of thoughts came to her mind, speaking them aloud. "so does that make every move I've ever made governed by this speaking? Or is now every move I make is influenced by it?" she shook her head in despair, confused by her own philosophical speaking.

Sabre nodded as he listened to her thoughts, trying to understand what she was saying, "Yes… I know what you mean. It does fear me what role any one of us play in this" he scratched his chin as his own thoughts began to circle within his mind, he drew a deep breath and looked ahead to plains of Avalon. "But if all is fated, there isn't exactly much that can be done. All we can do is keep going… hope this mess can be stopped."

Taira couldn't help but agree with what he was saying and set of again along their chosen path as it wined down the slopping mountain passage. The rocky underfoot would begin to turn into soft grass as they finally edged their way into the short grassed meadows and out into the plains itself. She scanned the area, looking around. All she could see was green fields… and more fields… the sky its deathly purple hung overhead but otherwise the area wasn't affected by the dark plague which seemed to have consumed the rest of the kingdom. Seeing enough, Taira finally spoke up, "what do we do from here on out…?" the same dreary sigh could still be heard in her voice.

Sabre picked up on this again and rolled his eyes subtly underneath his cloaked hood, "Are you truly that fearful that everything you do is controlled?" "I don't know any other Sabre!" the response was quick and sharp. Taira seemed a little startled at her own outburst, "y-you forget I'm a Princess, as independent as I may appear, the majority of my life has been controlled for me!"

"That is not my point Princess…" he spoke, his voice trailing of with a sinister tone as he brandished his whip. Manipulating the large jewelled end, it coiled around the new shining hilt of the sword that hung at Taira's waist. Binding it tightly, he gave a swift flick of his wrist, drawing the blade easily from its sheath and caught it in his free hand. Taira turned suddenly as her sword was taken from her. A gasp escaping her mouth as she watched as Sabre now held the sharp blade edge to his own throat. The cold touch of metal brushing against his own bare skin. "what are you doing?" she asked dumbfounded at his gesture

"What are you going to do Princess?" his tone questioned as the blade stayed pressed to his neck, "What if I feel like throwing it all away? What are you going to do?" The blade pressed closer, nicking at the soft hairs on his neck.

She shook her head frantically, at a loss to what his demonstration was trying to prove, "You fool! Are you just going to throw this all away? Everything you've worked so hard to protect?" she took a step towards him, holding her hands up to try and take hold of the hilt to pull the sword away, "throw the only person away who truly trusts you!"

An eerie smile crept onto his face, "then why don't you just try and stop me? After all… What can YOU do if this is supposedly just part of the 'Grand Plan'?" He jumped away from her, as he did his whip hand flicked sharply. The long whip coiled and lashed at Taira's feet making her jump with a cry. There was now a distance between the two… Taira watched Sabre closely as he kept the blade rested against his neck. Slowly she took another step forward, despite his look on everything she had grown quite attached to his company and didn't want a life disposed of so foolishly. "don't… don't do this Sabre…." she kept edging her way slowly towards him to decrease the distance between them. As she got closer she suddenly charged at him to make a move to swipe the sword! "don't do this!"

Sabre watched as she took a charge, staying still before simply sidestepping out her way and watched her go past. As he did, he threw the sword to the ground, meeting her gaze as she skidded to a stop and turned to look at him. Both stood for a moment silently… taking in the look in one another's eyes at what had just happened. Sabre nodded and picked the sword up, "There's your proof…" he spoke as he slowly walked towards her, taking her hand and handing her the sword back, "You say each and everything you do is controlled by this 'prophecy'… yet you go out of your way to stop me taking my own life in potentially the most unexpected turn of this quest…" he nodded, meeting her gaze again, "Explain that Princess…"

Taira broke their gaze momentarily and glanced down at her sword. Taking a deep breath as she searched her mind for an answer, she returned the sword back to its scabbard, "y-yeah well… what you did was unexpected… and well… I doubt this prophecy has every little detail in context… yeah…" she finally looked up to meet his gaze again.

"Precisely! All I'm saying is that you have the power to make your own decisions and not be forced to succumb to the will of something that may not even affect you…" he looked at her for a moment, his gaze beginning to soften, "come on, let's stop this nonsense now and carry on"

Taira could feel herself do nothing but sigh as she agreed with him, the two putting the drama with the sword behind them and carried on walking through the grassy plains. '_He's right…. To an extent I guess…' _she thought to herself, occasionally glancing to Sabre but hurriedly looked away as he looked back. She hardly wanted to admit her thoughts to him though, from previous experiences she knew there would be gloating. Sabre saw her look but didn't question it, instead he carried on walking, looking at the scenery again. "The land is certainly… beautiful…" he remarked, trying to start up a lighter conversation then previous, "Even more so if the sky wasn't a horrendous shade…" he looked to her to get her attention, "we need to come back here once the skies recover"

"w-we do?" she asked, a little in shock. Not at the prospect of returning, but the fact he had said 'we' implying the both of them. Since meeting the man, she was always under the impression he had wanted nothing to do with the crown or those outside his home. That once they had stopped what was happening they would leave their separate ways. So the idea of retuning back to this place with him had taken her back. She looked to him with a puzzled frown on her face.

He carried on looking around at the scenery and not her as he replied, "I do have a bit of a passion for the earth's natural beauty. I'm sure your time in my home would be enough to tell you that. And I saw your admiration for the reefs I have helped to grow."

A smile dawned on her face as she thought back to the oasis and the reefs she had briefly seen when her head as ducked under the water, "they were beautiful indeed…" she laughed softly as the reefs reminded her of home, "you must come visit my family's garden.. That's if the chance ever arises.. My Grandmother called it her 'treasure'. If it's not destroyed.. Well I'm sure you'd like it."

It was Sabre's turn to chuckle now as a smirk dawned on his face, "I think you're starting to know me too well!" she joined in with his laughter and nudged him playfully in the side with her elbow, "well guess I'm not the only one who's simple to read! Underneath that big cloak of yours your quite the softy, aren't ya?" He shook his head, still laughing at her comment. Seeing the two were alone now and had been for sometime, he pulled back his hooded robe to revel his dark face. Sabre looked at her properly now, smiling down into her amber coloured eyes.

She smiled back, looking into his dark eyes, before nudging him again sharply, "heh first time I've seen you smile properly!" she laughed teasingly, walking of ahead, "kinda creepy if you ask me"

"I'll stop smiling then if that will make you less scared" he joked back following after her, rubbing his side where he had been nudged. "meeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" she asked, looking over her should back at him, "ha! Scared of you? Never!" she smirked. Sabre shook his head, catching her up to walk by her side. He laughed to himself again, seeing she had finally lightened up from the earlier drama.

"so….." Sabre finally whistled as the two had calmed themselves down, "Did Percival say how far we needed to go?" Taira drew a sigh as she recovered from her laughing and thought back to what the old knight had told them, eventually shaking her head with loss, "she didn't say where we were to go…" she scratched her chin in thought, "except there were some ruins where she believed the 'Once Great Gawain' to be…"

"But this place is huge!" Sabre protested, "It'll be like trying to find a needle in a haystack!"

"I know… I know.." he was right, there was nothing for miles around which stuck out, only reams and reams of gassy meadows…. The purple sky still overhead blocking out anything in the sky which have guided them… "We'll just have to keep walking I guess…"


	14. Chapter 14: Bait and Switch

Chapter 14: Bait and Switch

Percival was pacing in her forge… she had been ever since she had seen Taira and Sabre off down into Avalon's plains. She grumbled to herself, regretting having mentioned the prophecy at all whilst she waited for an expected visitor. She occasionally looked to the violet skies, feeling strangely uneasy. This would have been unusual for Percival already… but she was a bag of nerves as she waited.

"You told her didn't you..?"

She turned suddenly, not expecting the voice to come from the dark corner. _he_ had arrived… "Not per se…" a couple of seconds passed. "why else would you be so… on edge?" Percival glared into the darkness in reply. "I had to tell her… them… something… I spoke of a prophecy, I didn't say what was to come, except that my ending is written in stone." Stepping out of the darkened corner came the sorcerer. "So they are aware that a prophecy exists… such a shame. Could have done without them knowing seeing how… sub-conscious that girl is." He realised something which both himself AND Percival had said. "They..?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, the princess has an accomplice, I am sure that he will eventually grow to become a fine protector for our future Queen." The sorcerer pondered quietly. "So that… Tadpole lives on. No doubt he will become a fine warrior… If I allow him to live. However there is yet one detail you are mistaken about…" "I mistake nothing, you know as well as I do the full prophecy"

"I will see to it there will BE no queen. Prophecy or not…" Percivel folded her arms nodding, "I'm sure Merlina will take kindly to that." She turned away from him. "I couldn't care less what Merlina thinks or believes… She has already demonstrated potential for defiance… She is too dangerous to keep alive."

Percival turned her head, a little bemused by this, "Then tell me… why keep her alive? It sounds to me as though you are afraid of her." He closed his eyes as he spoke, "She will become a potential… problem if she discovers my relation to that… poorly formed, misshapen creature." Percival laughed almost mockingly, "Ahhhh… you're yet to tell her…" "She must not know that the great mentor… the one who she looked up to so much who 'mysteriously vanished' was in fact reduced to… that thing. All because it attempted to cross me… It could create… complications."

"Hmph… I do not care for your 'complications' and 'woes', my best interests lie here and always protecting my people." She walked outside. Following her out, the sorcerer growled a little beginning to take his own leave. "I will not forget this you impertinent knight… when I come to rule, I may see to it that you have no people TO protect. Or even a life of your own…" Percival stopped for a moment, letting his words collect in her mind. She turned suddenly summoning flames in the palms of her hand, "Get… out!" she hissed through clinched teeth.

His right eye twitched as the flames danced, ready to attack. "You continue to only make idle threats. So you truly wish to challenge me..? Against all that will soon become just in this new world..?" "I've warned you, foul scum, leave my home! My allegiance is still to that of the crown! So until you are officially ruler, my allegiance goes to the soon new Queen. Even if you did come to power, I'd still rather side with her."

"Percival… you're trying my patience…"

"I believe I had already tried them, but I bought them back, to say you wish to have royal quality I was hardly satisfied with your patience" She began to smirk a little. Hearing her defiance… he sighed, seemingly at a loss. "It's a waste… for a knight with so much promise you lack initiative, the grander vision which is perfect…" He began to slowly reach into his pockets… "I however, do not resort to mere intimidation…" his gaze fixated.

"Hmph, I do not wish to have your black stain of praises upon my honour." She glared back at him with a steel gaze, "Now perhaps you should leave, or do you forget that you have left Merlina to her own devices? What if she was to… 'create a complication' as you put it yourself?" "Then she will be erased… No questions asked. Granted… The absence of her abilities under my study will be a bother to lose… but what will it matter? When history can be rewritten from a fresh slate?" His voice began to raise, "Yourself on the other hand… You… you can look forward to a MUCH more swift end!" He released the contents of his palms, sending a powder to the floor. As it landed, three wraith erupted from plumes of violet mist. All of them hissed darting towards Percival.

With flames still at the ready, she trusted her palm forward, exploding the fireball towards them, catching all three of them. They were dispatched easily, their ragged hoods falling to the ground. As she watched, she noticed the sorcerer standing back… there was something else in his hand…

Two vials with labels, each had pictures of flames upon them… Percival edged backwards slowly, her gaze still remained on him. She held her hand out to the hilt of her own sword. "Just what are those?" Before she could get a reply… the sorcerer, holding the bottles by a small insulated ring had started to pour drop by drop one vial into another! The colour of the solution began to glow with a fierce red light. "Two… such ingredients I had in case a happening such as this would arise… A concoction of the purest concentration of hell's fire… Ready to ignite and blaze…" She looked to him, "You dare to challenge me with the element I have control over?" she pointed the blade of her sword towards him. "Lest you forget mere peasant… I do not simply challenge you with the element you have control over… I will destroy you with it!" the vial began to rattle… it was looking increasingly unstable. Given it's size… the light it gave off grew more intense producing an incredible amount of heat.

"Very well…" Percival pulled down her visor, already sensing the hear and braced herself for an attack. The blade of her sword began to glow a vibrant orange as a golden flame surrounded it. The walls of nearby buildings began to creak… the intense boiling heat of both of their 'arms' taking their effect. "Get ready… This will not take long!" Lifting the vial up, he then strangely placed it down on the ground… Percival held back… holding her sword high and horizontally in defence.

"Whilst I am all for a fair fight… This vial will up the stakes for this duel a touch…" He looked at the vial on the ground… It began to hop around almost madly as it rattled unstably. "Let this vial mark the time limit for your final battle… Defeat me, and this concoction will subside… Fail, and witness this bottle explode with the power of a thousand suns… consuming the entirety of your pathetic settlement… it looks set to ignite in… a few minutes." She looked down at the vial… it was rattling like nothing she had seen before and giving off the heat and light to match! "This is ludicrous! I did not wish to duel, but just for you to leave… but fine… if this is my final fight…" She jumped at the sorcerer slashing the flaming blade down his black robes.

Cut cleanly, some material fell away smouldering. He looked at it in disdain. "Such passion… It is such a shame that you wish to oppose… But you are a sacrifice… I am willing to make…" He took his ground, casting the smoking robe aside. Percival landed with skill and grace as a knight should and stood again, she swung her sword round a couple of times before summoning yet more fireballs in the palm she had free. "Stop this whilst you can and leave!" the fireball lunged at him. He dodged to the side before standing still. "…Very well."

He fished around in his pockets, bringing out a powder which he poured over the excited vial. The vial settled down, before cracking and leaking it's now useless by-products. "I will leave you to your little 'haven' up here… After all… it would be a waste." She watched as the vial broke down into small pieces, then calmed the flames on her own sword, but kept it ready, sceptical of his actions, "I am humble grateful on my knights honour that you will leave." The sorcerer recovered his robe, still smoking and placed it over his shoulders. "Have your little sanctuary up here… I'm finished." He walked away as if nothing had occurred… Percival panted a little as she nodded after him watching him leave.

Little did Percival know however that the sorcerer had achieved exactly as he had hoped to do on his visit… he walked down the mountain with a concealed smile… back to the castle…


	15. Chapter 15: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 15: Calm Before the Storm

In the plains, Taira and Sabre were still progressing among the sea of green of green fields. They had now been walking for what seemed like hours, their feet were sore and aching but they had continued under the darkening skies. The air around them had begun to get colder as an icy wind had started to pick up, tugging on their clothes sharply. Taira wrapped her arms around her body as she shivered, glancing back to Sabre, "w-we should stop…" her teeth chattered

Sabre nodded, too clinging onto his large black robe to keep out the winds, "we don't appear any closer than before! There are little landmarks so it would be wise!" he called over the winds back at her. "We can't wander blind!" Taira agreed and looked around at where they stood. There was no trees near, nothing that could be used as shelter or protection, they were out in the open, "we'll have to set up camp here I guess… there's no where better around which is a disadvantage…"

Sabre could do nothing but agree as he nodded and flopped down into the grass, giving his aching feet a rest. Taira sat down opposite him, keeping her arms wrapped across her body to stay warm. She gave a sigh as she took the weight of the soles of her feet and looked to the space in-between the two of them where a fire would usually crackle, "a-as much as I want warmth…. I don't think we should risk a fire… sides we have no kindling to start one." Sabre nodded, his eyes also drawn the empty space, "Especially if we have a chance of being watched… Percival said the plains were out of sight… but it's still dangerous."

She nodded, listening to his words and began to shiver again more violently as the winds picked up. She wrapped her arms around her tighter in an embrace to keep warm. The clothes she was wearing were nothing more than brown tatters now. Since being destroyed or shredded in the raging floods they served no real purpose to keep her warm now, only to keep her dignity. In a bid to keep warm she lay down in the grass, letting the soft grass blades brush against her pale skin to keep in the heat. Trying to stay positive, she looked across at her accomplice, then gazed to the sky, "y-you think t-they're watching now?"

"who knows…" he spoke, unlike Taira he didn't look to the sky. He kept his gaze on her, watching the girl as she shivered. Feeling almost sorry for her as he looked at the state she was in. Battered, bruised, cold, all from the floods and disaster caused by this so called 'Grand Master' that Percival had mentioned. His gaze softened as he gave into his pity, "you look cold…."

Taira stopped gazing at the sky and looked at him suddenly, seeing the look in his face, "I'll… b-be fine…" she said and rolled over so her back was now facing him. She had been so used to doing things for herself and kindness from Sabre like this wasn't something she was used too. She shivered again, now facing into the wind and screwed her eyes shut, she would stay strong, she knew that much. She heard a sigh from Sabre, believing he had given up on lecturing again.

The next moment, she felt a warming sensation as she felt the soft material of Sabre's long black coat pulled over her, "Come on…" he laughed softly in a joking manner, "try this.. It'll keep you warmer then those rags…" he had moved himself and was now sat right beside her, clad in a sleeveless black tunic. His distinctive long coat was covering up Taira to shield her from the winds and protect her from the cold. Taira felt her cheeks tinge red under the coat, but she pulled it over her face slightly to hide this emotion. She hid like this for a moment before turning back over to face Sabre, "thank you…." she whispered as she looked up at him, then gasped seeing what he was wearing and tried to hand him the coat back. "b-but what about yourself? You must have this"

Sabre just shrugged with a smile, pulling the cloak back over Taira, "Don't be silly… I live in and around ice cold waters…. I'll be fine…."

Taira studied his face for a moment, looking for a sign he was alright then nodded to herself as she lay back down to get comfy. Again she pulled the coat up to her nose, hiding her smile she had when she looked at him. "thank you…." she whispered again, appreciating that he was looking out for her. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, feeling at peace. After her first encounter with this man… she had never expected to still be in his company, let alone consider him a valuable ally and fighting partner. She smiled to herself again, falling into a sleep she had been needing for a long time….

Time passed for the two as they lay resting within the open meadows. The sky was still its dark shade of purple, casting shadows over the entirety of the land. The wind had long since died down as the two slept. Sabre began to slowly stir as he propped himself up with his hands. Giving a grunt he looked up to the sky to see it was the same. Still the same dark black purple, smoke like clouds… endlessly passing across the dark void of sky… Sabre thought to himself as he watched closely with interest, "what if… Day and Night no longer exist in this world now….?" He looked to Taira as she continued to sleep, then looked around the plains once more, again nothing had changed, "it's no different now than it was when I fell asleep…."

Taira made a soft yawning sound in her sleep as she felt Sabre stir from beside her. She yawned again, this time rolling over under her 'blanket' and cuddled up to Sabre unconsciously in her sleep. Despite the strong, independent side of her that Sabre saw most of the time, she now appeared small and quite vulnerable… there was an almost child like quality about her. Sabre smiled subtly as he glanced down again to see her comfy. As she cuddled up, he felt something he had never felt before… His smile broadened a little, it was an unfamiliar and odd feeling… but strangely comforting in a way. He held his hand above her head as if going to stroke her hair, it trembled as he flushed a little but quickly withdrew with a sigh, "You may be green… but you certainly are as tough as they come…." As if she had heard him, Taira seemed to smile as she continued to sleep.

He looked up again, as he did the clouds seemed to be doing… something! They were swirling again, slowly at first… before getting faster and faster… the demonic shades of purple and black appeared to become one as they consumed the length of the sky. He looked down and nudged Taira with a start, "Taira!" "nggnn?" "Wake up! Something's going on!" his voice was laced with concern as he watched the sky again.

Taira sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes as she came to her senses. She looked to Sabre who directed her attention to the sky and finally saw the clouds. Her mind beginning to jump to all sorts of conclusions, "t-they must have found us?" she began to panic, waiting for the moment Merlina or this mysterious being would randomly appear.

"I don't think so…" Sabre spoke, his gaze still on the sky, "It's much too soon for that! I'm sure of it!" he looked to Taira, looking just as concerned as she was, "It's behaving differently from before" She nodded in agreement, replying "Just what have they done….?" her voice quivered a little

"This world may be coming to an end yet… For all we know those creatures have may have just been the calm before the oncoming storm?" Sabre quizzed thinking back to the wraiths on the mountainside.

Taira was already scrambling to her feet, gathering the large black cloak in her arms, getting set to move, "I don't know but we can't stay here anymore! We have to move Sabre, in case they do find us!" "I'm not going to argue with that.. But where do we go? It's all open plains!" Sabre snapped back and he frantically scanned the area for any kind of cover, but again there was none.

He would be jerked suddenly as Taira grabbed hold of his wrist and began to pull him running off in one direction, "It doesn't matter!" she yelled, "We just get away from whatever's happening in the sky!"

Sabre could do nothing but follow blindly without a clue of where they were heading. For the first time since adventuring out he feared for his and Taira's safety… feeling completely exposed and defenceless as they ran through the never ending fields… Never knowing what could fall from the sky next….


	16. Chapter 16: Twisted Justice

Chapter 16: Twisted Justice

Merlina was still stuck in the keep. She had been humming to herself in a half-hearted fashion as she poured her attention into yet ANOTHER book covering astronomy and the arts of time. She occasionally looked towards the window, watching the blackened clouds and skies but thought nothing strange of them anymore. It was then that the Sorcerer returned, He looked exhausted, and his face said much… he had encountered a huge loss.

She looked to him and frowned. "What is it? Is something troubling you?" He walked into the room before sitting heavily into his armchair. "There is trouble. Great trouble. Our allegiance to the great knights has been betrayed. I have only just now visited Percival and she attacked!" he took something from his pocket, it was the burnt piece of his cloak which had been sliced off in the fight. The intense heat that it had been burnt by was evident… still smoking. "I fear that in time… all of them could be at our door."

Merlina shook her head and sighed. "I do not see why you fear this now..? You always told me that if any knight was to betray you it would be Percival, likewise Lancelot is dead, Gawain and Galahad are missing and as for Lamorak… He is still chained up in the dungeons as you ordered." he looked back at her… troubled. "Have you not forgotten..? Strength can be found in numbers Merlina! Yes, Percival alone can easily be vanquished if I wanted… But it will only be a matter of time before they reunite… And seek to overthrow us and take all that we have worked so far for our own…" She nodded slowly, all beginning to make sense to her. "So that was the princess' plan… Why she has fled… To round up the knights of the order."

"Precisely. I am so relieved that you understand! Up until now we have only watched Percival's movements closely, we need to strike back soon before she stirs any problems…" "But what about Gawain and Galahad? Remember that they are missing and may still hold an allegiance to us." He came back… the thoughts had clearly run through his mind. "Percival changed her ways almost overnight. The others are bound to follow her, she was their leader once upon a time. This is dangerous."

Merlina thought for a moment, "Well, you're an alchemist and sorcerer right? If your words and reasoning don't work against the knights then resort to what you know best, magic…" Her eyes fell dark, shadowed by her long fringe, "Possess them… just like you did the beast to have it tell us the prophecy."

Having not thought of the possibility, he thought deeply. "That could be a very useful solution… They can either serve us willingly, or unwillingly." She nodded, glad to see that she had suggested and contributed something good, "Then we wouldn't have to worry about such betrayals." He nodded again and again cycling through the world of possibilities that he could unleash… He then had a great idea…

"We begin with that rat in the dungeon… He can become our new façade for us…"

She nodded, "Of course" she closed the book she had been reading and replaced it on the shelf. "By the by, I noticed the sky has changed again… was that more of your work?" He lowered his brow and frowned… he hadn't noticed himself. "What about it..? I have done nothing." She walked over to the window indicating the gigantic swirling clouds in the sky. It was a whirling dervish which now dominated much of the sky. He muttered quietly so Merlina was not to hear "Why… This is unprecedented…" He spoke up once more. "I now see why this art is considered taboo for even black magicians… That sky looks very… unstable."

She looked at him and placed her hand gingerly on his arm, almost as to reassure him, "Don't worry, I'm sure that there's a way in which we can make it work to our advantage." He scoffed a little at the remark, "Where did I suggest that this was a negative thing? Granted this portal which has been created may slowly be beginning to become more active, but nonetheless it's nothing which cannot be harnessed I'm sure."

She stepped back from him, "I'm sorry… you just seemed disheartened." she turned away, "let us just head to the dungeons and get this experiment over with…" She walked sullenly towards the door. The sorcerer however had other ideas… "Indeed, but Merlina…" he spoke after her to get her attention, he had formed yet more ideas… "I feel that before we begin, there is one thing I must reveal to you about our captive… It was… mentioned in Percival's outburst." Merlina stopped and looked back at him, a little confused, "What did she say?"

He looked into himself… he seemed apprehensive behind his own façade before speaking… "You remember that several moons ago, your mentor regretfully disappeared… She revealed to me today that he was in fact murdered… by him." He looked to the floor, evidently unhappy at having to bear such bad news. Merlina looked at him, she had been taken over by a sudden shock and a loss for words. "T-that knight… Lamorak… k-killed him?" He nodded regretfully. "I too… was shocked. It was why I could not defend myself immediately when Percival assaulted me… I knew how much it would hurt you to know… but you deserve to know what truly happened to him!"

Merlina looked down, her fists were clenched, her whole body was shaking with anger. She tried to hold the tears back as rage built within her. "A-and she knew… all this time…" Her voice choked and she shook her head, looking back to the sorcerer. "I wish for that knight to suffer!" she shouted to him, "He made my mentor suffer, destroyed him and toyed with my emotions!"

The sorcerer nodded understanding… "For your sake… I will ruin the man who destroyed your mentor… I will destroy _him _for you Merlina… I will see to it that he goes along to betray those who have betrayed myself… and you…" Merlina sat down feeling overwhelmed by everything she had been hearing.

"Do it!"

And with that… the sorcerer turned away and left the room swiftly. He shut the door behind him on the way down… on a mission. His mind was revelling on the achievements of the day so far… "Perfect…"


	17. Chapter 17: The Path to Sir Gawain

Chapter 17: The Path to Sir Gawain

The pair had continued to run the endless seems of the plains since being awoken by the swirling skies. Unable to carry on much longer, Sabre broke away from Taira letting go of her hand and doubled over panting, "T-Taira… w-we should…. Stop…" he panted as a thought came over him. He stood up straight again, still panting for air and looked to the still swirling demonic sky, "look… look up there"

Taira had stopped since being let go and was too gasping for air, "huh…?" she asked as she looked to where he was looking at. "The sky is swirling… It has been for some time…" he told her as he observed, "but don't you find it peculiar that nothing has happened yet? Nothing at all…." "hmm…" Taira pondered as she continued to watch over the sky, again Sabre seemed to be right, "I guess you're right… we would have been caught by now for sure.. We are in the open"

"Exactly!" he nodded, seeing she had seen his point, but continued to illustrate his point anyway "Its best we keep going and just say vigilant instead of running blindly from something that not even be there and exhausting ourselves!" "Efficient as always.." she mocked with a subtle smirk on her face as she turned and began to slowly walk through the grass. Sabre's cloak he had wrapped around her when she slept, now draped over her shoulders as an extra long kind of cloak. Seeing Sabre was much taller than her, then ends of the cloak dragged along the grassy carpet under their feet.

"you know it…" he muttered, taking a glance at her as she mocked him. He followed after her, "We've been walking for what feels like miles, how have we not found this altar yet?" "I don't know! It's a wide open space! It could be anywhere!" the lack of any progress seemed to be taking it's toll on the pair of them as thy walked on in silence, frantically trying to find sight of anything that could help. In the horizon, looming in the distance, the plains seemed to reach an end finally as a long stretch of darkened water became eminent. A river? A lake perhaps…? It was too far in the distance to tell but it was certainly there, and there! Next to the waterbed was the silhouetted outline of something.. Tall stones climbing up into the sky!

"Taira! There!" Sabre was the first to shout, pointing of towards the landmark he had spotted, "There's something! It's a start! A good one!" She nodded excitedly having seen it too, "if nothing, it might provide us shelter for a while, then we can truly rest!" "We have a heading…" he turned to walk onwards, now directed towards the water and stones. Taira followed by his side, her gaze focused on what lay ahead.

With their destination in sight, the pair found their walking pace increased to enable them to get there as soon as possible. The view of what lay ahead was becoming much more clearer, the stone obstacles becoming more recognisable as an old set of ruins beside the river. Tall stones stood high, with more slabs laid across creating 'table' shapes, whilst some stones stood alone. They stood in a large circle with a kind of offering table situated within the ruins. "They're huge…." Sabre gasped as he walked between the giant structure that climbed several metres into the air. Taira nodded, too gasping at the sight as she realised where they were standing, "this… this is Stone Henge…"

Sabre walked around some more, inspecting the stones as well for signs of anyone here. "If there be anybody… Make yourself known!" he shouted as he finally reached the offering table in the centre.

There was silence… Only a cold wind seemed to respond, dancing in between the stones before brushing past Taira and Sabre, sending cold shivers up their spines.

"You have arrived… The wind did foretell of you arrival…" a voice spoke amongst the wind

Taira was quick to look around the stone circle, shaking the shivering feeling from her body. Her gaze was drawn to the table again anxiously as the voice made her cautious, "Show yourself!"

"Look up, Lady Taira…" The voice came from high up on one of the pillars.

She jerked her head, looking up sharply, handing moving defensively to the hilt of her scabbard. "Heh, you don't need to draw a blade to me," as she looked up she lay sight on a tall red echidna. His arms were folded proudly as he looked down on Sabre and Taira, his bronze armour shimmering. His two trusty swords were sheathed either sides of his hips in their respective scabbards. Unfolding his arms suddenly, he leapt from the great height and landed before them swiftly. "I must say… this is quite the unexpected surprise…"

Taira's expression softened as the brash knight jumped down and slowly lowered her guard, feeling at ease seeing another familiar sight. "heh.. I am to say it is a surprise too" The knight nodded and lifted his visor to reveal smiling face. He tipped his head to her respectively before kneeling before her as a formality, "forgive my delay in preparing for your arrival sooner, Princess. We do have much to speak about."

Taira took a step forward, taking hold of his gauntleted hand and pulled him up out of the formality with an understanding nod, "as I do have much to speak with you, Sir Gawain…" Gawain was quick to stand and looked deep into Taira's eyes, the smile disappearing from is face as he turned to the serious business at hand, "the new skies have caused a great deal of disturbance amongst the almighty. This is not a simple case of black magic, Lady Taira" The girl shook her head as she released his hand, "Do you think I not know this? The castle and its kingdom lay in ruin!" her voice raised as she spoke of this, becoming angry at what was being done and the lack of progress she seemed to be making. Sabre stood back quietly, just watching her.

"Becoming frustrated won't help the skies become any clearer…" Gawain spoke calmly, "Direct action needs to be taken" Taira just watched how calm both Gawain and Sabre were being and sighed in frustration, "And what are you proposing… that you already have a plan? We've already visited Percival, she told us of this prophecy.. And of what YOU did to Lancelot!" she explained

"Lancelot..?" Gawain was quick to ask, seemingly very confused, "What is it that has happened to Lancelot? He is not harmed is he?" Taira looked dumbfounded and blinked, she looked back to Sabre to make sure she had heard Gawain's answer correctly before looking back to the old knight, "Gawain…" she spoke, "Percival told us… that you killed him, the rift that you two had over Guinevere… resulted in fighting… and his death"

"Yes… It's true that I and Lancelot had a feud since the court disbanded… But we have not seen each other since that day!" it was his turn to become a little defensive, "You come to tell me that Lancelot is dead?" "I believed he was! I wouldn't of thought Percival would have lied to me, would she?" she shouted back at him, "The reason I came here, cousin, is seeking answers and help to what is happening! It was Percival who pointed us in your direction!"

Gawain took a step back to calm himself before he too started to raise his voice. He looked at the Princess as she mentioned of his once comrade, "Sir Percival… I assume she is… safe?" Taira nodded as she spoke, "she resides in the Black Cauldron Mountain… why?" "I see…" Gawain spoke, as though his voice was filled with great concern, "If Lancelot is already dead as Percival claims.. Then I fear greatly for the remainder of the order…" He looked up, looking past Taira to Sabre this time, "Who is your new comrade Princess?"

Taira also turned her attention to Sabre, "forgive me for not introducing you…" she turned back to Gawain, "This is my friend, Sabre, he has helped me reach this far and protected me from being handed over to Merlina, I owe him this much."

"It is indeed a great pleasure" Sabre spoke and stepped forward to greet Gawain properly. The knight acknowledged with a tip of his head, studying Sabre's appearance for a moment before giving a satisfied smile, "An ally to the crown is always welcomed here… I hope my cousin has not been to much of a handful for you"

Taira scoffed at this comment and was quick to change the topic, "So Sir Gawain… What is it you have to speak of?"


	18. Chapter 18: Voices of the Earth

Tales from Knighthood

Chapter 18 - Voices of the Earth

Sir Gawain leant back against one of the large columns.

"The clouds and skies are filled with a horrible type of magic, easily one of the most horrific acts of black sorcery I've ever seen." He then looked towards the offering table in the very centre of the structures. "These ruins… they are alive with strata magic, and seems to be the epicentre of all which is supernatural on earth."

Taira looked towards him uneasily, then upon the table at the heart of the ruins. "Since when did you become a spell caster? I always knew you as a sword fighter."

"Well, I only stumbled upon these ruins recently when I found out how… alive this place is. After disbanding from the castle, I wondered aimlessly and came across these stones. I was about to turn in for the night when I… heard everything." Taira, who was listening to his story nodded slowly, "Heard what if I might ask?"

"Well… you might want to listen for yourself, It's a very simple process. Just lie upon the table, and I can talk you through the rest." Taira frowned, she really didn't like the sound of this somehow. Magic had always made her feel uneasy, and now she was being asked to lie upon a ritual table, rich with magic, all whilst black magic had enveloped and taken over the kingdom. She looked towards Sabre with an unsure glance… she saw however that Sabre was curious…

"I will do it… I will listen." As Sabre stepped forwards and looked to Gawain, Taira came in front to face him, "Sabre… Are you sure about this?" Sabre nodded his head almost as if to say no. "I will believe what he has to say… for now." he whispered to her quietly, "If anything out of character happens… I have means of getting myself out." a small glint came into the corner of Taira's eye… The jade sphere in Sabre's whip gave off a quick flash to signify what he meant.

Taira stepped aside, allowing him past. "Sabre, can you please lay in the centre?" Sabre followed the instructions carefully… he kept the handle of his whip tightly in hand, watching every precise movement Gawain was making, he then noticed the two large swords Gawain had sheathed, he too was becoming wary of what may be happening… "Those swords, give them to Taira, THEN I'll do as you ask." Gawain let a sigh go, he was growing a little weary from all the superstition of the pair. "Fine… Very well, Taira…" he took both of the swords out of their scabbards, they were relatively short swords, but looked nothing short of lethal… Taira remembered them well from when she had last seen them… two spikes in each near the hilts, both curving upwards into a shining blade, intricate patterns and detailing running down the main shafts… She took them both, gripping them tightly as she buried the blades into the ground, no chance of them being used now. Sabre got upon the table seeing the swords were safe, he rested his head down onto the table and looked to Gawain. "So what next?"

"Quite simple. Close your eyes, and empty your mind." Sabre did so… but nothing happened.

Taira stepped closer, watching him cautiously, something about this whole procedure was intriguing her. After a few seconds of no activity, she noticed Sabre's hands were twitching! It didn't stop there… soon his whole body was! SOMETHING was happening to him… Taira's stomach twisted, she felt gravely concerned and she looked to Gawain suddenly, "Is he ok?" Gawain put his arm across to stop her from running to the table, "Just give him time to settle, he's just hearing what I heard!"

Sure enough… after a few seconds, Sabre's subconscious movements died away… Sabre appeared to convulse a little and suddenly woke up, sitting bolt-upright… cold sweat… panting. "Sabre!" Taira pushed past Gawain to check on him. Sabre settled down… he looked visibly shaken, as if he had seen a ghost. "Well…" he started, "That… That was peculiar…" Taira shook her head, then looking back to Gawain, glaring crossly. "And this is why I don't like magic!"

Sabre looked at Gawain who was still stood back. "Well? Care to explain to us what on earth that was?" Gawain walked to them and placed his hands upon the table as Sabre sat up. "What you have just done, is effectively listened in to the extreme centre of all that is magical in this land, anything magical which happens in the kingdom… the spirit of that magic ends up travelling beneath here. It may just be a psychedelic chorus to you, but it can be interpreted to hear what is happening with the world." Sabre didn't look convinced, but somehow remained open. "So you're expecting us to believe the kingdom has 'feelings'?"

Gawain continued on as he was… "In a way… as the magical trends of strata-magic change, as does the song which you hear when you lie upon this artefact. I noticed changes to the song over time, all of them corresponded to the changes I saw around me… which flowers were blooming, the change in the season, even the change from day to night." Sabre looked to him questioningly, it was making… some sense. "So what's the earth saying now 'oh spiritual one'?"

"It's been the same song ever since the clouds filled the sky… the clouds above us are a pestilence upon this land… it will tear it apart in time…"

Taira nodded slowly beginning to understand, "I see… which is a surprise… how haven't you been found or attacked yet?" Gawain thought… he had never really thought of it before. "Well… if this is the centre of everything magical, I can only guess that we are lost somewhere in the great hive of activity. Needle in a haystack." Sabre got up, trying to get rid of the shivers.

Taira was persistent in her questioning, "I see… but as much as the earth's song is fascinating, I must know this: Being a knight of my father's order, you know of a prophecy, one long kept from me. What can you tell me of it? And why has it been hidden from me? I've only just learnt of it and it would be nice to know seeing it involves me! Percival told me that it involves all of us… she said 'everything that has happened has been forseen', her betrayal, Lancelot's death… everything!"

He sighed a little, looking back at the offering table. "Earth… knows little of such events, that I'm certain of. All it could tell was that the darkness was coming… in the form of a new realm of leaders, but there's something odd which isn't clear…" Taira shook her head, confused by his words "And that is..?" "That this darkness is man-made… If Percival truly does believe that she is being manipulated by this 'prophecy', then her actions would be much more subtle…" Sabre stepped in to clarify. "So you're saying that she would be doing it subconsciously… unaware that a prophecy is controlling her?" "Yes, someone is tricking her… and possibly everyone else into thinking that they must act in a certain way. The earth knows nothing of a prophecy like this. This is a man-made myth!"

Taira began to growl… "Merlina… She has to be manipulating everyone…" she looked to Gawain, "What about you? Where do you side in all this? You were exiled from the kingdom long ago due to the quarrel with Lancelot." Gawain was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. "My part in this supposedly states that I am tied to the binding of darkness to the earth… but after what I've heard from the earth's song, I find that impossible to believe now… This darkness wasn't prophesised, it was a conjured effort… Someone is manipulating people into thinking that these are foretold events, people are following simply because they feel they have no other choice."

"Well, I am resisting this darkness and putting my life on the line to do so. Likewise so is Sabre, his home is gone and is joining me." She sighed, "Now please, I wish to stop this confusing talk for now."

"Can I tell you one more thing..?"

Sabre tilted his head, "What?"

"I remember Merlina from my time in the castle… She isn't capable of something as big as this. This is the work of someone or something far more twisted…" Taira looked back at him, then turning to face him fully, "I know… Percival mentioned a 'Grand Master' of sorts." he looked back at her deeply, "You are dealing with an enemy who doesn't know the full gravity of what he is unleashed… The earth has already told me, the seeds of the end have already been sown by this storm, the fabric of this kingdom will collapse in on itself if this crisis isn't resolved quickly!"

"Gawain… What am I to do..?"

"The sky is looking fit to fall apart and he is unlikely to be ready for that… Choose your time carefully, then attack in the moment of weakness!"

Taira had grown more and more tired from all the new details she had been told, likewise Sabre was beginning to slow down. "Please Gawain, let us stay for a night, rest, heal up. Besides it's not every day I get to see my cousin and I don't know when I'll be able to see you again." she smiled softly, Gawain smiled in return, "Feel free to stay as long as you need, but if you wish to listen in to what our earth has to say… please feel free." Taira simply nodded slowly, "I'm too exhausted to care about what 'the earth' has to say now…" she turned away, walking towards the river running alongside the ruins, frustrated by all the talk, she had no idea what she was really doing.

Sabre followed her, but before catching up… he turned to Gawain, "If you truly believe this earth is going to be giving us answers on how to solve this catastrophe, you had better be prepared to show us some proof." He moved off, walking towards the river bank.

"You have until morning."


	19. Chapter 19: Uphill Struggle

Tales From Knighthood

Chapter 19 - Uphill Struggle

Taira finally reached the water's edge, she gave a frustrated sigh looking up to the sky before falling to her knees in front of the water, in the short grass. She looked down from the sky to the rippling shallow waters, casting a glance at her reflection staring back at her… tired… dirty… scratched and bruised… the girl in the water seemed to be the complete opposite of the princess she was known to be. Growling with frustration at all that had happened since leaving the Black Cauldron, she punched her reflection making the water splash! Her reflection distorted in the ripples before reforming as the water calmed… as if nothing had happened.. It seemed to mock her.

Sabre had followed the princess. He had taken a step back, watching Taira in her frustration at all that was happening. It quietly saddened him inside, seeing her pain and confusion at the situation that lay before her. He walked forward and looked at the waters himself, it had been the first time since leaving his now ruined home he had been near water, a natural source of it anyway. He passed Taira, taking his steps into the shallow waves and felt the cool but refreshing feel of the water lapped against his clothes. He walked on further until the water now consumed up to his waist. He then turned to look back to the bank. Taira was still knelt, staring at her reflection lost in anger. She hadn't even seemed to notice that he was now at waist depth in the water himself. He slowly took a few steps towards the bank, trying to encourage her to talk, "This whole nonsense about the earth talking is the most farfetched story you have ever heard. Aren't I right?"

He had read her mind exactly. She looked up from the waters and gave a slow nod, "Something… something just doesn't add up!" she looked at her hands, on one hand there was Percival's account… the trusted knight who she had known to lead her Father's order and a very respected knight… However on the other hand there was Gawain… Her own cousin… Family… and again another well respected Knight, but there had been history between himself and Lancelot… "Both stories which Percival and Gawain have told don't match… I'm just in two minds who to believe…"

"You are also in doubt about Gawain's denial of Lancelot's murder as well"

"I am… indeed…" she sighed again, finally looking at Sabre, "The only thing I can truly see is that it's not Merlina behind this, both Knights have mentioned another. This much is certain."

Sabre nodded understanding what she was saying and waded closer to the shore again, "Do you believe me when I say that I have a lot of experience reading a person?" he asked, hoping he could get his view across.

"Well you've read me many a time…" she said drearily before suddenly snapping and looking at him with a frown as she spoke sarcastically, "oh wait! Except for the fact you didn't believe I was a Princess…."

Sabre hunched his shoulders, she was right, but couldn't help but sigh a little at the cheap princess shot. He shook it off, "well yes….but…" he decided to go ahead and tell his view anyway, "As much as you may dislike the idea… I believe Sir Gawain" he waited to embrace her response.

"you do….? And what makes you jump to that sudden conclusion?"

He looked into her eyes deeply, catching her gaze as he explained his reasons, "Did you notice that he had not prepared any form of back story other than what we already knew?" he pointed out, recalling all he answers Gawain had given them previously, "If what he's saying is true… It means he truly wasn't expecting such sudden news…"

"he could be bluffing…" Taira spoke, as she looked at the water again, "Acting that he knows nothing of Lancelot's death… they really did dislike each other…"

"or could it be, that that is what you want to believe…?" he asked, seeing the girl looking saddened again, he sighed himself, "Your mind is in a state of divide I can tell…"

"I just don't know what to believe anymore…" she whispered, her voice quiet and timid as she let her exhaustion and loss take over her. She drew a rather deep breath, as if in deep thought before speaking again, "part of me.. Part of me just wants to head back to the castle… and- and hand myself in… It might make thing's easier"

Sabre looked to her almost in shock at what his ears were hearing, "What? Why?" he was quick to object to such an absurd suggestion, "Would you be so desperate to hand yourself over and let this world potentially rot and collapse? You heard what Gawain had to say…."

She looked up slowly, locking gazes with him. Her eyelids were slowly drooping… both in exhaustion.. But also in self pity as she looked upset, but she would not allow herself to cry, it showed weakness… "I'm not desperate to hand myself in… But it's… just a possible solution…"

Sabre's voice began to get semi-desperate as he fought for her cause, something he had never allowed before. These emotions were a first for him as he tried to persuade her round, "Then what would it solve Taira? Just what?"

Taira simply shrugged, with a fake smile and she looked at her reflection again, searching for the answers herself. "it could… give my people a chance for a longer life…" she shrugged again and shook her head, "at the rate I'm going… whoever this guy is, with the help of Merlina, has killed and traumatised many of them already with this storm… and those demons…" she shook her head again, now completely at a loss as her mind was clouded with confusion, "I really… really don't know anymore Sabre…" she looked up to him again, "I speak with an exhausted mind…"

Sabre nodded, allowing himself to take a step back from the situation and calm his thoughts. 'The girl is in no place for a shock-tactic lecture…' he told himself, as he saw just how exhausted Taira was from afar. He nodded to himself, trying a softer approach and spoke to her, his voice now calmed. "Whoever this is Taira… he is a madman… He has tried to kill us both already. I feel for sure that he won't give up until your head or mine becomes a trophy of war…"

"My head, Sabre….." she nodded, listening to his words, "not your head… mine…. I'm the last of the royal line and the one he needs to vanquish to make sure his plans succeed…"

Sabre growled under his breath, his voice beginning to raise again as he believed Taira was giving up on herself, "I cannot allow it! I simply won't! I will end-!" he stopped himself mi-speech. Shocked by his own sudden outbursts, he was unable to finish his sentence… he breath heavily as if seething… Regaining his composure he turned around solemnly, wading back to the depths, "Good night Taira…" he said with his back to her before making a dive and heading beneath the surface…

Taira watched on, hiding a little admiration for the man as he started to speak passionately… hearing the determination within his voice before he suddenly stopped speaking. Her expression turn to a frown as she watched him swim of silently.. Disappearing from her view… Shaking her head she gave a loud sigh and watched the still waters, "likewise… Goodnight Sabre…" she spoke, knowing he couldn't hear her… She picked herself up, disappearing back into the ruins to seek shelter for the night…


	20. Chapter 20: The Fall of Sir Lamorak

Tales from Knighthood

Chapter 20: The Fall of Sir Lamorak

The sorcerer descended the stairs into the dark and cobweb-infested dungeons to 'brainwash' his captive.

"Dungeon rat… Where are you?"

The once proud knight curled up in the corner of his cell ruffling his feathers hurriedly to keep warm in the draughty cell he was confined in. His yellow eyes trained onto him as he came into the torches' light. The iron-barred door slid across with a grinding clank and he stepped inside. "I have come with good news. Good news which I am certain you are going to find… exciting." Lamorak lay back against the wall, the chains around his arms rattling as he folded them.

"Oh, and when did you become the bearer of good news?"

"Well, I am sure that you, Camelot and the rest of this earth will come to see that I AM that good news… Now pay attention."

Lamorak rolled his eyes at the sorcerer's statement, but listened all the same. There wasn't much else that he could do either way. With a plain face… "I am granting you your freedom." The knight looked up quickly, the word 'freedom' catching his attention almost straight away. He pulled hard on the shackles around his wrists and ankles moving as close to the sorcerer as the chains would allow, "You… you are?" The sorcerer looked down to him, "Why yes, I may be this world's newly found and just ruler, but that does not mean however that I am beyond reason." he smiled down to him politely. "I do however have one condition for your release…"

Lamorak frowned, "I knew this was too good to be true… What's the catch..?" He began to retreat a little, but the sorcerer spoke calmingly, "Please, there is no need to be so distressed, my only term is a very simple one."

"Hmph, I'll be the judge of that, now what is it?"

The sorcerer looked up in thought, "You leave here, ally with that Princess Taira and tell me all that she does and everywhere she goes… Before leading her here… to me." He thought about it for a moment, something definitely was amiss. Especially that last part. "What do you wish with her highness?" The sorcerer cleared his throat and adjusted his hood. "Why, to eliminate her. Whatever else?"

Lamorak gulped… The offer WAS too good to be true. "Then my chivalry comes before my freedom, I do not accept." The sorcerer hardly seemed surprised, regardless he shook his head in disappointment. "Well… That is a dire shame. But I'm afraid that… you really don't have a choice in the matter." He began to advance towards Lamorak, very slowly. Lamorak growled and flared his feathers defensively, He stood and took his ground against the approaching alchemist despite the cold iron shackles around his feet. "I openly gave you the choice…" he began to roll the sleeve of his right arm up. "But you leave me with no other way than to exercise my option."

The green hawk growled defensively, he clenched his fists and held them up ready to fight off whatever may be coming next. "After all, it is Merlina, not I who wishes to see you suffer…" The smile began to dawn on his face as it had done preciously, becoming more and more satanic with each step he took. Lamorak furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes, "What? What have you told her? She holds no grudge against me!"

"Oh, I assure you that she does. Quite the deep feud I must add as well." He was now face to face looking into Lamorak's eyes knowingly, "After all, you… Ahem… Officially murdered her mentor!" Lamorak's face fell, he took what chance he saw and swung a wing at the sorcerer, "You what? But that was you! I saw it! That is the reason I lay chained in this dungeon!" The Sorcerer caught the wing with lethal speed and accuracy and held onto it tightly. Lamorak let out a stark cry, "Only as far as she believes…" He blinked, savouring the expression that was to come. The anger was unquestionable, soon sweeping across his face to horror, "You… You heathen… You traitor to the crown!"

The smile on the Sorcerer's face fell away. All signs of enjoyment at watching the knight squirm had gone, replaced by his deathly no-nonsense stare. He grabbed hold of Lamorak's skull and uttered his final words to him… "There is one detail you forget… I… AM the crown!" His power surged through Lamorak as the black magic at the sorcerer's fingertips poured into his head.

"GAAAAHHHHH…" his cries echoed, bouncing around that of empty dungeons…

Silence…

The Sorcerer stood over Lamorak. He was on the ground, not moving. "Sir Lamorak… Rise." Several moments passed. And eventually, Lamorak's chains rattled as he stood to his feet, saying nothing. The sorcerer reached into his pocket, taking out a small amount of another substance out of the seemingly endless bank of bottles he kept within his robes. He pressed the crimson powder onto the locks of Lamorak's shackles. The metal bubbled away as the locks dissolved away under the powder's influence. One of the chains fell away, "Well Sir Lamorak… Please, tell me your intentions when you are released.""Nothing my lord… My intention is to serve you…"


	21. Chapter 21: The Allies Part

Tales From Knighthood

Chapter 21 - The Allies Part

The morning was cold and crisp the next day around the alter as a low mist rolled amongst the tall stones as they stood. The sky above was still a dark a shade of purple, but the violent swirling had since settled down, leaving the sky clear. The morning silence was broken by the sound of the water's surface breaking as Sabre emerged from his long sleep beneath the water. He rose quietly, the water droplets running down his dark skin as he made his way to shore to find the sleeping princess, hoping the wounds of the night before had been sealed by a good nights sleep.

Taira was curled up within the stone circle, her back against the cold hard stone as she slept under one of the many arches. Her head had fallen forward, chin against her chest as she snoozed away. As Sabre walked around looking for her, his eyes were drawn again to the mysterious stone alter which stood in front of him. The haunting memories of the sound he had heard the day before came flooding back to him, creating a shiver up his spine. He looked across briefly to see Taira sleeping close by, then back to the table. A curiosity growing over him as he debated whether to listen to all again… He looked around for sight of Gawain, almost as if he needed 'permission', despite the fact Gawain had already allowed him to listen once and granted permission to listen freely whenever. Not seeing any sign of the Knight, Sabre shook his head and disregarded the thought, turning to wake Taira up instead.

"hey…" he whispered, nudging the girl gently, "hey… Taira?" he nudged her again as the girl began to murmur, stretching her limbs as she woke up from an uncomfortable nights sleep.

"oh… hey…" she looked at him, then leant back, trying to get the crick out of her neck as she fully woken up. Sabre watched her, trying to ignite a conversation that wouldn't reflect the night before, "Did you sleep ok…?" "of sorts…" came the reply with a long yawn. Sabre gave a brief smile and nodded, "at least you've had some sleep"

"yeah… tell me about it… after running so much that sleep was appreciated" she finally stood up stretching, "Gawain is…?" Sabre stood up also and looked around the area, "Gone it would seem…" he replied finishing her sentence, "I haven't seen him since waking up myself…" Taira pondered, scratching her chin as she scanned the area again and again, almost as if hoping to catch a glimpse of Gawain, "strange he would just… run off?"

Sabre sighed, shaking his head, "Indeed… Especially if this is where he's been content for so long…" He just shrugged, accepting he fact Gawain had simply 'vanished'. "Maybe I was wrong after all… Maybe he did kill Lancelot…" He spoke his thoughts aloud, "Would explain this sudden leave, especially now he has to face someone about it…" Taira nodded, Gawain had appeared jumpy to her when they questioned him the day before, then another thought entered mind, her eyes narrowing as it did, "Unless… unless like Percival… he too is working with this Grand Master?" she gave a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes as she tried to develop her thoughts.

Sabre nodded in agreement, "Another possibility I would really like to discount. But just can't…." He folded his arms, looking up the darkened sky where the sun should have been shining through this misty morning, trying to make sense of everything that was going on, "This madman Percival and Gawain both talk of…. sounds strong enough alone… Let alone when combined with the entirety of the old order… he'll be unstoppable…"

Taira gave a small whimper and stood by his side, shaking her head in loss as the reality of his words slowly began to hit her. She drew a long breath, muttering inaudible whispers to herself in hopelessness. Sabre turned, he was still saddened to the see the Princess in a continuing state of hopelessness. He opened his mouth to break the silence, "But I fear we face two options. A chance of certain enslavement… or very likely enslavement." he nodded to himself as he thought the possibilities through, "I know what I would rather choose.. What about you Princess?"

There was a long uncomfortable pause as Taira opened her eyes and looked back down around the stone circle. She stared at the alter centre piece long and hard as she thought Sabre's words over and over in her head, picking at the possibilities before finally giving a defeated shake of her head. "Then… it's decided" she finally spoke, "I must head back… alone…" She finally forced herself to look to Sabre, it was now evident the conversation they had had the night before had set firmly in her mind. There was a slight shimmer of determination which shone deep within her amber eyes as she locked eye contact with Sabre, "you might not be of my kingdom Sabre, but I will not allow you to be enslaved or your Tribe's line perish because of me"

Sabre's eyes narrowed as he looked back at the girl, taken back by her sudden words, "You should know me by now Taira…" he replied with the same stubbornness he had on their first meeting, yet behind his strong front, Sabre's voice seemed to be lacking it's true sense of purpose. He was trying to come p with some excuse to stop her going back alone, "I no longer have anything left to lose! That storm has already taken my home… If it means causing the extinction of the last of my race to save the crown… then… then…" his voice trailed of as he saw the determination in Taira's eyes to save her home shining through, he knew her mind was set.

Taira folded her arms at him, "Then what noble warrior?" They continued to look at each other as an unbearable silence loomed around them. It was Sabre who finally broke the tension, shaking his head as he spoke, "…Then so be it…" He knew this tone of voice, the same he had heard when the two had first encountered… it was a stubbornness to match his own and there was no changing a mind like that. He knew that first hand. "…Do what you must…"

Taira slowly stepped back, "I will…" she nodded, but something had hurt her. "At least… have some faith in me Sabre…" her voice spoke quietly. "Just…. Do it!" Sabre repeated again, a little louder, he didn't have the patience to talk anymore. He simply shut his eyes, conceding defeat in their argument and let loose a shay sigh. Taira shook her head slowly as it finally dawned on her, "your… your just like everyone else… aren't you?" she looked away from Sabre, turning her back to him slightly and looked at the stone circle around her, "You don't have any faith in me… and why? Because I have a stupid title!" she gave a frustrated sigh her voice appearing to choke back a bit at the thought her only friend and ally in this venture didn't have trust in her, "w-well thanks for that Sabre… really shows what you think of me!" she looked over her shoulder at him, looking for an apology, when one never came, she turned away sharply and stormed off into the ruins, heading off towards the open plains, a lone stray tear slipping down her cheek as she didn't look back….

The ruins were silent as Sabre watched her go… disappearing out of sight. It was then he collapsed to the ground, banging his fist against the stone in loss. He growled to himself in frustration realising how stupid he had just been. There was only one thing he could think to do. Picking himself up from his despair, he turned around and headed of into the plains they way the two had previously travelled together… as companions. His destination: Percival's village… There was a look of death and mission set in his eyes as the two had now parted their separate ways…. He didn't have much time.


	22. Chapter 22: 'Come into my Parlour'

Tales from Knighthood

Chapter 22 - 'Come into my Parlour'

Merlina was sat alone in the Sorcerer's library. Whilst she had stopped crying from her outburst before, her eyes remained red and sore as she stared blankly of the pages of her latest book. The sorcerer came through the doors and saw Merlina studying, "Queen Merlina, It is done. Justice has been dealt." She looked back, seeing that she had been acknowledged as Queen. "I'm… Glad of it." He walked to the window to look at the storm outside, "He is under our will and instruction now. He will follow any order we give… Without doubt or question." He made his way back to his fireplace chair to sit.

"I see… What of the tadpole? What happens to him?" The sorcerer took a seat by the embers of the fire giving off a warming glow, "A lost cause and nothing more. He is the last of his people… He should know very well that extinction is his only option…"

"Aye, but my question is what if he follows the princess as that stupid excuse for a knight brings her here. He has followed her once before, why not again?"

He looked at her, beginning to see her logic. He reached into his pockets and produced a small amount of powder. "Let's see just what they are up to then…" He threw the lightly coloured substance into the embers causing the flames in the fireplace to re-ignite and flare up. An image of Sabre slowly revealed itself in the flames. "Well, this is… Unexpected. But equally beneficial…"

Merlina smirked to herself a little, seeing that Sabre looked to have some kind of pain inflicted upon him. "So the princess has left..? Heh… Seems to have really messed him up…" The sorcerer looked on in interest, "And better still, he is travelling in the opposite direction that the girl is headed… Manipulating her is going to be much simpler that I thought." "Hm[h, at least she will be ours sooner than planned, but tell me, what exactly do you have in store for her? I highly doubt a royal welcome will come from you."

The image of Sabre began to fade away and the fire died back into warming ashes. The sorcerer quietly warmed his hands from the remaining glow of heat. "She will be bound to the dungeon upon arrival. Matter of fact, I will even grant you the privilege of killing her." Merlina bowed her head, "An honour I am not worthy of…" she looked back to him, "Besides if I recall, you said that you would be the one to personally end the royal line?"

"Consider it an apology for that… careless outrage of mine earlier. Corner her in her cell and final resting place… End the line."

She smiled a little having been granted such a prestigious assignment, "Thank you, I promise it will be done, I will not dishonour you." The sorcerer smiled a little hearing her response, It was just the one he had been hoping for… "In talking of the end of the royal family… I believe there is no better time to see just where our new 'pawn' is…" She nodded in agreement, "Yes, He must be out of the city by now."

The sorcerer threw more powder onto the fire causing another image to flare up in front of him. Lamorak could be seen in the dancing flames. "Ah… He IS out of the city and rapidly approaching the plains… He's ahead of schedule."

Lamorak clenched onto the rusted dagger which had been issued to him by the sorcerer as he made his way out onto the plains. Both his eyes and feathers were darkened showing a shadow of the knight that once was. He moved slowly as he reached the plains, his eyes darting as he looked for any signs of the wandering princess, a puppet for those with control over him. He had just peaked over a hillside when he spotted a lone figure in the distance…

Taira was slowly travelling in his direction. She walked slowly with her hands behind her back, her head looking to her feet as she took seemingly endless steps in whatever direction her feet happened to be taking her. She was regretting what she had said in her confrontation many hours ago, but all the same she stuck by every word she had said. She continued on in this mind until she heard something… a shout from somewhere. She lifted her head and looked up towards the hill where the sound had come from. She noticed someone on the hill. They were too far to tell who though.

The voice then came again, carried upon the wind. Taira closed her eyes allowing her to listen to the voice more clearly. It was familiar to her, and calling her name! Someone of help… She walked towards the person and the person walked towards her. As they came together closely, Taira eventually recognised who it was… Sir Lamorak! She slowed down, smiling briefly having seen an old friend she hadn't seen in many years, the smile soon became concern however with the revelation of Percival, Gawain and the news of a possible 'Grand Master' taking control of everyone. Could this be third time lucky?

"Princess Taira! You're alive!" he called out to her as they drew closer. She nodded, smiling to him again, "I am… so are you." Lamorak let loose a sigh as he recalled, "Barely… I've seen hell… In that place." She took Lamorak's hands gently, they were deathly cold having been in the depths of the dungeon for so long, "You're frozen… I can't imagine just what it is they have been putting you through, or what they may have done to my home…" Her voice became saddened with that last thought. "This… Man. He has no sense of humanity… What he does, his torture. He enjoyed every second he could get of it…"

"So I can see brave one, but he must be stopped and I refuse to sit back and do nothing."

Lamorak nodded in response, "Enduring his trials had one benefit however, I know how he operates within the castle, where 'he' resides, which corridors he turns blind eyes to." Buying into the story, she smiled. "Sir Lamorak… As good as your intentions are, you have gotten free and I do not wish for you to lose this precious freedom you have fought so hard for."

"You said it yourself. He needs to be stopped and approaching that castle alone without knowledge would be a fools errand! Allow me to plant you within Camelot's walls at the very least." She thought for a moment and came around to his way of thinking. "But you must leave as soon as I am inside…"

"Of course… But I will at least hold the outside and stop any of those creatures in the sky…" He paused, "Finding a way in…" The sorcerer finished… Unknown to Taira, the Sorcerer had been watching closely back in the keep, dictating every word the knight had said. "Ok, but please don't put yourself at risk, now let's go" he heard Taira say, and then started walking with Lamorak back to the hamlet of Camelot… Merlina watched as the sorcerer dictated, "Wow… She's even stupider than I remember if she's buying this…"

"The knight was our insurance… She has known him most of her life, of course the foolish girl is going to listen!" Merlina sat back and flicked her hair over her shoulders, "Just remember when she reaches the castle, she is quite an adept fighter blade to blade… She's not going to give up easily!" The sorcerer began to dampen down the fire allowing Lamorak to continue leading Taira on… "Oh I don't expect her to," he admitted as the last ember went from orange to black. "The old royal line may go down kicking and screaming but the end… It will be glorious." Merlina nodded in approval. "It will indeed…" She stood up and smirked to herself. "So what… at their rate, the girl will be imprisoned by nightfall?""No Merlina… The girl will be DEAD by nightfall."


	23. Chapter 23: Its Your Choice

_Tales from Knighthood_

_Chapter 23 - It's Your Choice_

_Sabre continued to walk the colossal plains of Avalon, the thoughts of Taira's departure weighing heavily in his mind… and Gawain's disappearance had not sat right with him either since discovering he was gone earlier that morning. Hours passed endlessly until he eventually came the familiar sight of the Black Cauldron Mountain looming above him in it's grand scale, Percival's home nestled somewhere within it. He began to climb…._

_Unaware of Sabre's approach, Percival was stood looking deeply into the fires of her smith's furnace. Her thoughts were musing over the events which had passed over the last couple of days: the Princess turning up on her doorstep… the looming darkness… and of course her last confrontation with man causing this destruction. Her eyes scanned over the new silver blade she was crafting as she murmured to herself, "hmmm… so… the Princess is back… this… this is new…" she told herself, wondering what other surprises the future would hold in store for her. As if on cue, her line of thought was suddenly stopped as she heard something from outside. The dull thud of snow crunching under foot could be heard as someone or something walked through the snow outside through the main square of the village. This was strange seeing Percival had issued the order to stay indoors since the dark cloud storms had arrived._

"_Gawain?" she called loudly, having sent a message to him to meet up, earlier that very same morning. Not receiving an answer, she hurriedly placed her forging tongues down into a bucket of iced water, steam hissing violently. She drew her own blade cautiously as she slowly slid the bolt from across the door and stepped out into the snow storm herself, "Who's there? State your name and your master!" she cried. Sabre was quick to looked towards the defensive voice, to see the outline of Percival standing at the door to her shop. He brushed some of the falling snow from his face, where the cold was beginning to sting and started to make his way over to her, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. "Percival! It's me! Sabre!" he was quick to reply._

"_Sabre….?" Percival lowered her guard slowly, seeing the dark robbed man come into view in front of her. She looked behind him, scanning the snowy village for any sign of the Princess with him, "Sabre? Where is her highness?" she questioned, her tone getting a little defensive again. Sabre gritted his teeth hard as the knight asked, knowing that Percival would be furious for letting a member of royalty go alone.. "P-Percival…" his teeth chattered in the cold, "can I come in? I'll explain everything" Percival took a few moments, doing one last scan, before finally nodding, stepping aside to allow Sabre in, "It seems best that you do…" Sabre nodded, looking at her and stepped inside quickly, shaking the last of the snow from his long robe. H walked over to the fires to warm himself up, rubbing his hands together in the warm glow. Finally he forced himself to look to Percival who stood in the open doorway looking expectant, "Taira… is gone"_

"_Gone?" she asked dumbfounded, she finally turned back to the forge doors and pulled them shut to keep the cold out but also their conversation private. She drew the large iron bolt across with a loud clang an turned back to face Sabre, walking towards him, "You mean someone has kidnapped her?" "no, no, no." Sabre was quick to his own defence and looked out the window solemnly, almost hoping that somebody would go by to distract from the awkwardness of the conversation at hand. "She's gone her own path… to… to take back Camelot" "Her own path…" Percival pondered, now too looking out the window, watching the snowflakes as they lazily flickered down to the ground over her sleepy village, "I see… you found Gawain then? He has gone with her, yes?"_

_Sabre turned his attention back to Percival, watching her as she gazed out the window, "Gawain?" he asked, then shook his head recalling the eccentric echidna knight and the stone table, "Heh.. We found him then… lost him. He this disappeared this morning" "That no good son of a….." Percival trailed of, grumbling under her breath as she shook her head. She finally gave a sigh and looked to Sabre again, "right.. So Gawain is missing… and what of you Sabre? What do you do now?"_

"_I wish I knew that Percival… Taira wants to be left alone, and as for me… well. I expect I will know when I return to my home." Percival stood silently, her eyes turning to focus on Sabre as she gave a displeased look at what she was hearing and decided to question Sabre's motives, "So… you are just going to let the Princess go back… alone" she stated with a tutting in her voice, shaking her head slightly, "But that's just it!" Sabre turned, looking to Percival severely, "She knows what she wants to do, and was right when she said it! I have done little but lecture her since we first met. I have got to give her some benefit of the doubt!" Percival sighed and turned away from Sabre, still shaking her head as she walked towards the corner of the forge where an old wooden storage unit stood. She was still mumbling under her breath however loud enough for Sabre to hear her. "… Back to a madman and a witch with no control… such a shame…"_

_Sabre turned, watching her as she walked off and couldn't help but sigh himself as she wondered what she was up too. The Knight stood with her back to Sabre as she rummaged the shelf obviously searching for something. Eventually she turned to look at Sabre again, "Then do what we Knights did for many a year…. Watch her from a distance… we always did do…" she finally found what she had been after, and threw it in Sabre's direction who was quick to catch. He looked down to realise he was holding an old mud stained bag, the same bag that was in Taira's possession when she arrived at his oasis home and that he had stolen from her whilst she slept. Percival watched as Sabre's eyes were cast down over the bag and took a step towards him slowly, "That girl cannot go alone…" _

"_Watch her… from a distance?" Sabre asked quietly as he thought about what was being said, he nodded to himself as his eyes were drawn down to the bag in hand, "Just where did you get this?" his mind suddenly jumped as he looked up to Percival, his fingertips coiling around the neck of the bag protectively. "One of you left it here the last time. I found it dropped in the snow when I was returning to my forge from escorting you…" Her gaze was drawn down to the bag gripped tightly by Sabre, "being curious of such a full bag I took a look… and I must admit, I was surprised to find the Queen's jewels here in my village!" _

_` Sabre opened the bag slowly to familiarise himself again with it's content. Rich coloured garments all bundled up inside, the purples and blue heavily stained by the boggy mud, but none the less they still looked extravagant. Nestled in within the material was the royal tiara itself, the amethysts and sapphires scratched a little, but never the less it was still intact. Sabre let loose a relieved sigh, as a small smile dawned on the corner of his mouth. It was oddly… comforting… to see them all here in his hands. "Yes indeed…." he finally replied and looked back up at the knight before turning to the window again in thought, "Where would she go….?"_

"_Like you said… She would head back to Camelot, do things her way" Percival folded her arms and closed her eyes as she spoke regretfully, "Could I… I would go back myself, but after recent… complications… this Grand Master would know something was seriously a miss if I rebelled my position further… You must go back…" She opened her eyes, focusing on Sabre, "Or do you leave Princess Taira to face her destiny back at the castle… and ultimately let this prophecy be fulfilled…" Sabre looked at her and then back to the tarnished crown inside the small bag, "Pah prophecy! What nonsense…." He scoffed as he tie the bag back up tightly, concealing everything inside, "But I've seen enough to believe anything… I'm going!"_

_Percival nodded and started to walk towards the forge doors, "I am glad to hear it… then keep her safe! I will try to find Gawain, there are things I must talk of with him immediately…" She pulled the latch from across the doors and turned to face Sabre, indicating down to the bag again, "Keep that safe… for both her and you…" Sabre looked back at her, his brow lowered as he was confused, he had never said he WAS going after Taira, "Excuse me… ME?" _

"_Yes you… keep that bag safe, and keep the Princess safe!" Before Percival had a chance to respond, Sabre was pushing open the doors to head into the snow storm outside, "I'll be seeing you Percival" was his response. He paused a moment and looked at the feline, "oh.. And if you DO find Gawain… then… well… Tell him to get a grip!"_

"_Don't fret over that… I will be having words with him… word's indeed…" She followed Sabre out, closing the doors as she saw him off then set of on her own mission to seek Gawain. Sabre turned away from Percival, embarking of into the blizzard which was now swirling around him, almost dancing, as he headed towards the edge of the village. He stopped as he saw the great castle of Camelot down below in the valley and drew a deep breath. He turned his head to look beside the castle and down below saw the small clearing.. Now laying in destruction.. He knew what it was immediately and began to head down the mountainside towards it. His home… "Here I come…"_


End file.
